


drink up the evil (and you'll spit out the truth)

by scintilla (adrarerien)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (er sort of) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Enemies to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, Pining, they hate each other but what's new !
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrarerien/pseuds/scintilla
Summary: Maybe it started when Mark and Donghyuck were forced to pretend to the world that they were lovesick fools, or maybe even way before that.or; a markhyuck fake-dating-enemies-to-lovers!au





	1. we’re jekyll & hyde-ing

**Author's Note:**

> _Drink up the evil and you'll spit out the truth:_  
>  _Breathe in the breeze and believe that you think what they tellin' you to_  
>  — Lost Boy, [_Poison_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7RBM5GSetIc)
> 
> so i think a lot about fetus markhyuck hating each other and i think even more about the fact that they literally are only all over each other during comeback season??? (yes it is a good time for markhyuck nation right now ! summer fight of 2017 who ?) but yes this spawned from that.
> 
> _please enjoy (this absolute mess i’m so sorry hfjsfhja) !!! xxx_  
> 
> chapter titles & fic inspo mh [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/irxdescent/playlist/5MHLZ57vtziSry0jT8fSkm?si=ymgQ35-pSke4slJmGGXgSA) !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _And you're Jekyll and Hyde-ing, are you real or are you lying?_  
>  — Years and Years, [_If You’re Over Me_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uaaxU9k2e4c)

Maybe it started when Mark and Donghyuck were forced to pretend to the world that they were lovesick fools, or maybe even way before that. Maybe even all the way back to the beginning.

Mark Lee had been training for perhaps two years when there were whispers of a new rookie joining them soon. The mysterious _Lee Donghyuck_ which no-one had seen so far was said to be around Mark’s age and Mark couldn’t help but feel a sense of eagerness at the prospect of finally having a friend his age.

Nonetheless, his dreams were crushed the moment the young boy stepped into the dorm. At age fourteen, Lee Donghyuck was barely—if at all—shorter than Mark, yet the way he presented himself made him seem so much larger.

If Mark was feeling particularly spiteful, he could say that Donghyuck ruined everything at the time. That Donghyuck had ruined the group dynamic and the entire training period for Mark, filled him so much with self-loathing that he had wondered briefly if continuing this career-path was even the right choice. But Mark was never spiteful by nature, nor did he typically dwell on the past.

(Yet, something about Lee Donghyuck filled him with childish resentment, made him swear that he would not be the first to acknowledge and apologise for their admittedly naïve and petty disagreement from _years ago_.)

Mark didn’t meet him formally until the afternoon, but he heard the way he interacted with the hyungs. Mark didn’t understand how one boy could be so loud, so bright and so vociferous all in the same breath. The boy had gazed warily at Mark when he approached to introduce himself and turned his button nose up slightly in a haughty gesture, “You’re Mark Lee? Huh, I thought you’d be more impressive.”

Mark had frowned, jumping onto the defensive immediately, “And you’re Lee Donghyuck? For all your confidence, I thought you’d actually be able to sing.” That was unfair, Mark had never actually heard Donghyuck sing, but what he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.

Donghyuck’s eyes fell into narrow slits, “Don’t get all high and mighty Canada.”

Mark immediately felt a pang of guilt and moved to take back his words, but the damage was done and the radiant boy was gone.

If Mark thought hard enough about it when he can’t sleep at night, he finds himself wondering how things would’ve been if everything had gone differently on their first meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be a pROLOGUE but apparently ao3 doesn't believe in those ! so ! chapter one i gUESS !


	2. the one (to ruin everything)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _And you’d the be one, the one to ruin everything._  
>  — Blackbear, [_The 1_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DzAF9ctslI8)

Jisung leaned forwards to end the VLIVE stream and the NCT Dream members collapsed onto a heap on the couch. Whilst Mark did genuinely love interacting with fans, keeping up a certain facade as an idol could be even more tiring than hours of gruelling practice.

As an idol, he was expected to retain a certain air of optimism and innocence (or as innocent as he could seem with _Whiplash Lyricist_ attached to his name), but more tiring than that was the casual skinship and playful relationship that he was expected to keep up with Donghyuck.

The moment the camera had stopped recording, Donghyuck hastily removed his hand from Mark’s thigh and scooted as far as possible in the opposite direction.

Fourteen-year-old Mark might not have understood why the company felt it was necessary for him and Donghyuck to come off as close when they clearly disliked each other, but unfortunately, nineteen-year-old Mark understood.  

He understood perfectly.

His and Donghyuck’s relationship could best be described by the manager-hyungs as _profitable_. He wasn’t unaware of the deafening screams that erupted from the audience when he leaned over to brush Donghyuck’s hair out of his eyes, or when Donghyuck casually interlinked their fingers on stage.

It was a complete contrast to in between comebacks, where the two tended to avoid each other as much as possible (in the same way that you would never purposefully fuel a flame unless you _wanted_ it to spread), but Taeyong had scolded Mark gently. _“Do you really think people won’t notice if you refuse to so much as look at Donghyuck in VLIVEs and radio interviews between our comebacks? Our fans are more perceptive than you know.”_

Thus both Mark and Donghyuck were saddled with the daily task of pretending to be the closest of friends whilst on air. It had been a five-year-long chore.

_“But hyung, why us?”_

_“The nation has watched you two grow up around each other and there’s a certain charm to your playful relationship. If you were watching as an unbiased viewer who has watched you over the years, I’m sure you would understand too_.”

“Thanks guys, I’m just going to head back to the dorms to freshen up a bit before the 127 unit-bonding activity tonight.” Donghyuck stretched out his legs and stood up, sauntering away without a single glance at Mark.

If only the viewers saw the truth behind their relationship.

Mark stood awkwardly, “Yeah, I should probably head off as well. Try to rest and eat well before tomorrow’s schedule guys.” He smiled in a way that he hoped didn’t betray his exhaustion.

Chenle grinned mischievously and sent Mark a mock solute, “Will do hyung. Have a fun time with the 127 hyungs and Hyuckie-hyung tonight, yeah?”

Mark tried not to groan—it was perfectly understandable that he would prefer a few extra hours of sleep to the quite likely disastrous _unit bonding activity_ that Johnny and Jaehyun had planned.

\---

The dull heat of a summer evening licked at Mark’s bare skin as he followed his members into the almost covert building tucked away behind a strip of high-class restaurants. To his understanding, the _unit bonding activity_ was just the hyungs’ way of initiating the newly legal Donghyuck, the same way they had done with Mark—to fairly disastrous results broadcasted to their fans.

Whilst the manager-hyungs had given a fair amount of freedom to Johnny and Jaehyun in planning the night, they had made them promise _no broadcasting this time_.

The bar was dimly lit and carried a faint musky scent, glowing torches embedded in the stone walls. 90s American pop played quietly from the hidden speakers and a lone couple swayed on the empty dance floor, lost in their own world.

The space was rather large, contrasting the misleading exterior. Nonetheless, it was not particularly packed and for that, Mark was grateful.

Perhaps tonight would not be too bad after all.

\---

Donghyuck had excused himself to the bathroom around ten minutes ago and Mark could see the unease painted on his hyung’s faces as the younger boy failed to return. Of course, allowing an unaccompanied and slightly-beyond-tipsy boy to traipse around a dark bar on his own was a disaster just waiting to happen.

Sicheng drummed his fingers anxiously on the wooden table and Mark saw through the corner of his eye as Yuta laid his own hand over Sicheng’s to stop the fidgeting. Taeil was chewing carefully on his bottom lip and taking methodical sips of his drink in between.

Taeyong coughed awkwardly, “I’m just going to go check up on Hyuck then.”

Jaehyun slid his chair out to allow Taeyong the room to exit the crowded table, a somewhat relieved sigh slipping from his lips. “Yeah, you go do that.”

Moments later, the two returned and Mark could hear the audible relief as the hyungs noticed Donghyuck physically unharmed.

“What happened? Why’d you take so long?”

Taeyong shook his head and wound his arm protectively around Donghyuck’s shaking shoulders. “He’s just a bit shaken, some creepy older guy tried to lure him back into the bathroom for God knows what.”

“Do you think he recognised you?”

Taeyong shook his head, “Nah, backed off pretty quickly when I told him to as well.”

Donghyuck shuddered, his usually-clear voice filled with a wobble, “He was leaning in all close and I told him to stop and everything. I’m just lucky that hyung showed up when he did.”

Mark felt a sour taste fill his mouth.

Taeyong squeezed Donghyuck’s shoulder again, “Always. That’s what you’ve got so many hyungs for anyways. And it’s all over now.” He smiled brightly, “Let’s not let a sleazebag ruin our night yeah?” Taeyong lifted his glass filled halfway with a deep amber liquid, “To 127 and our _unit bonding activities_!”   

Donghyuck’s eyes brightened and he giggled, lifting his own glass, “To 127 and our _unit bonding activities_!”

Mark felt a gentle grin paint its way onto his face as he lifted his own glass. Maybe he hated Donghyuck, but if anything were to happen to the younger boy, he didn’t think he would ever be able to forgive himself.

\---

 **NCT 127 Maknae’s Secret Rendezvous?** **  
** www.koreaboo.com/news/nct127-maknaes-secret-rendezvouz 3:42 am

A fan account on Twitter has just posted a scandalous photo of the NCT 127 maknae Lee Donghyuck getting cosy with an unidentified male at a clandestine bar in downtown Seoul just last night. The two appear to be unaware of the cameras, caught in a rather compromising situation just behind a series of private booths.

Koreaboo.com have reached out to SM Entertainment for further comment, but no response has been received just yet.

How will netizens react to the barely legal maknae getting up close and personal with a mysterious man this close to NCT Dream’s upcoming comeback? A random stranger or a close friend? Tweet us your thoughts @koreaboo !

\--- 

 

> **mark’s left eyebrow lol @longassrideeeeee • 2 m** **  
> ** **@koreaboo** eh, looks a bit like mark from the back hehe?
> 
> **ot18 !!!!! @otototototoeighteen • 2 m** **  
> ** **@koreaboo** and so what if he is? leave hyuck alone he’s a child!
> 
> **prettiest grass @wherearewinwinslines • 1 m** **  
> ** **@koreaboo** lol this is true jobless culture
> 
> **prettiest grass @wherearewinwinslines • 1 m** **  
> ** y’all are also jobless if you believe anything **@koreaboo** posts
> 
> **mARKHYUCK IS REAL @littlelionheartandbear • now** **  
> ** **@koreaboo** LINK OP’S @ THAT’S MARK’S HEIGHT AND HAIR
> 
> **mARKHYUCK IS REAL @littlelionheartandbear • now** **  
> ** **@koreaboo @wherearewinwinslines** honey the evidence is right   t h e r e though
> 
> **Show more comments**

\---

Mark was woken to violent shaking from his restless sleep. The usually soothing scent of fresh linen had pervaded his thoughts and dreams, yet he was left in a state of unease the entire night.

He cracked a tired eye open to Doyoung’s panicked expression, “ _Hyung_ , I don’t have Dream schedules until this afternoon I _swear_. I set an alarm and everything.”

“No, Mark you need to get up right now. Something bad has happened and the manager-hyungs want to see you as soon as possible.”

“Wait, what? Hyung what happened?” Mark shot up straight in his bed. Had something happened to one of the members? To a member of Dream?

Doyoung tossed his phone into Mark’s lap where he scrabbled for the device. The screen was blinding and Mark took time to adjust before his eyes focused on the bold headline: _NCT 127 Maknae’s Secret Rendezvous?_

“Wait like Donghyuck, right? The thing that happened yesterday? There were people taking photos? I can’t believe this.” Mark ran a hand haphazardly down his face, “People really don’t understand privacy at all nowadays.” He groaned and skimmed the article.

“But what has this got to do with me?”

Doyoung frowned grimly before swiping into Twitter, “Check out the comments.”

Mark’s face paled as he scrolled through thousands of comments—most of which were sceptical, but he did notice his name being thrown around here and there.

“Yeah most people are brushing it off as being a random stranger, and we would otherwise brush it off as a dumb rumour, but Hyuck’s face is clearly visible in the photos.” Doyoung sighed heavily.

“The managers are just not having this sort of scandal so close to the comeback and there is the minority of fans that have pointed out the mystery guy looks a bit like you from behind… that’s where the managers think you could come in and fix everything.”  

Mark snorted derisively, “No… What do they want me to do? Pretend that I _was_ the guy?”

Doyoung chewed on his bottom lip as he carefully selected his words, “Well… you’re not that far off.”  

Mark’s heart dropped to the bottom of his stomach.

\---

Mark sat awkwardly in the large office. Donghyuck was seated beside him, hands under his thighs and eyes glued fixedly on the floor. The usually loud and exuberant boy was deathly quiet and Mark could feel the apprehension radiating off him in waves.

“Donghyuck-ssi, we’ll let you off with a mild warning this time, but you really must be more careful next time.” Donghyuck hung his head and Mark felt sorry for him.

“Sorry, manager-nim but it really wasn’t Donghyuck’s fault. This creep came onto him and who knows what would have happened if Taeyong-hyung hadn’t intervened.” Donghyuck’s head jerked up, doe eyes peering in shock at Mark’s defence.

The manager shook his head, “I see now, but the netizens will not. Which is where Mark comes in. I’m sure that if you’ve been reading the comments—”

Mark sighed, “Yeah, some people think it was me.”

The manager nodded again, “Yes, so after a meeting with the higher-ups, we’ve collectively agreed that the best course of action from here is for you two to tell the public that you’re dating.”

Mark choked on his own spit, “I’m sorry, what?”

Donghyuck spluttered as well in disbelief, “With all due respect manager-nim, but I don’t think I heard you correctly. Did you seriously just say that Mark and I should tell the world we’re dating?’

“Hyung,” Mark interjected after Donghyuck’s forgotten honorific.

“There’s no need to call me hyung Canada.” Donghyuck replied snidely.

“Is your first defence always offence?”

Their squabble was interrupted with a pointed cough, “As I was saying. It’s really for the best. This negative press could ruin Dream’s comeback and if you two were to tell netizens that you’ve in fact been dating for the past few years, it would be the perfect way to turn a scandal into a romantic story between two childhood sweethearts.”

Mark repressed the urge to shudder in disgust at the thought of him and Donghyuck being _childhood sweethearts_.

The manager smiled a sickly sweet grin, “It would also bring in a lot of positive press and attention for the Dream comeback, so really it benefits everyone.”

Mark’s shoulders slumped in defeat, unfortunately, even he understood the twisted logic in this. _That’s showbiz_. “Yeah, let’s do it.”

Donghyuck echoed the sentiment with a resigned tone as the manager pulled out a contract.

“I understand that you two are not on the best of terms, but under no circumstances must the media suspect anything, okay? I’ll give you two a bit of time alone to read over the contracts and discuss any of the fine print before we finalise the contracts in,” he checked his watch, “is half an hour okay?”

It wasn’t as though Mark and Donghyuck could really object so both let out defeated sounds of assent.

The manager left the room with two copies of a neatly printed contract on the desk. Mark picked it up carefully and Donghyuck mirrored his actions with hesitance.

_There were so many rules: the fake dating would involve a brief press-release announcing their relationship, a public statement on social media, couple photos every now and then and even worse… an increase in their skinship and moving back into the same room together._

Mark felt dull nausea beginning to bubble up and gripped the cold metal of the heavy pen tighter between his fingers.

“No need to look so freaked out Canada. If it bothers you that much we can cut the contract and I’ll deal with this myself.” Donghyuck sighed, “It’s my fault after all.”

Mark found himself vehemently shaking his head, “But it wasn’t. And manager-nim was right. This will benefit everyone. Besides the contract says we can stage a breakup on mutual terms after the promotion for our upcoming comeback is over.”

Donghyuck’s eyes narrowed, “I really don’t need you to fight my battles for me Canada. You don’t have to come rushing in to every situation with the intention of being an absolutely, fully capable hero.”

Mark found heat rushing to his cheeks as Donghyuck spat his own lyrics back at him. He lifted both hands in a sign of surrender, “I’m not, I promise.”

Donghyuck nodded in satisfaction and leaned back into his chair, “Don’t think this means I like you any more than I did before, though.”

Mark laughed, “I wouldn’t dream of it you devil.”

“Let’s shake on this then?”

“Here’s to pretending to the whole world that we’re desperately in love, I guess.”

\---

 **NCT’s Secret Sweethearts: A Romance Greater than Twilight!** **  
** www.soompi.com/article/1277nct/nct-secret-sweethearts 8:55 pm

After a series of photos with NCT 127 maknae and Dream vocalist Lee Donghyuck were released showing him cuddling up to a mysterious figure, netizens have been in absolute uproar.

This afternoon, he and fellow groupmate, NCT 127, Dream & U’s rapper, the absolutely, fully capable Mark Lee staged a press release where they revealed that it was, in fact, Mark in that photo and that the two have been in love for years!

The younger revealed that they started dating in SM Rookie days, “Mark told me that he actually really used to hate me, to the point where he almost considered leaving the company.” Lee Donghyuck laughed at the memory, before lacing their fingers together, “Luckily, it’s not like that anymore and as fate would have it, we fell in love.”

The audience wouldn’t stop cooing at the maknae’s adorable confession! Who could have imagined that our favourite _Tom and Jerry_ couple have been secretly dating for so long?

What are your thoughts on this reveal and could they possibly get any cuter?

\---

 

> **COMMENTS: (2,189)**
> 
> **Where is NCT China? • 21 minutes ago** **  
> ** sdhshds this is so cute hhhh did y’all see the way mark was looking at hyuck like hfjskhfjs heart eyes  
>  _\+ 1,092 | - 23_
> 
> **MARKHYUCK IS DATING AND I AM DEAD • 21 minutes ago** **  
> ** get u a man who looks at u the way mark looks @ hyuck !!!!!  
>  _\+ 603 | - 49_
> 
> **oppar464 • 21 minutes ago** **  
> ** my bbys are so brave ,,, i would be terrified if i were them :( thank u for sharing this part of your lives with us  <3  
>  _\+ 582 | - 93_
> 
> **#dreamcomeback • 21 minutes ago** **  
> ** … isn’t this a little sketch tho like ... so close to the comeback  & i really don’t think that they get along very well behind the scenes… not that i don’t support them, i’m just a little … sus  
>  _\+ 219 | - 28_
> 
> **vinealive • 21 minutes ago** **  
> ** this has to be a joke like srs  
>  _\+ 96 | - 319_
> 
> **_See 2,184 more comments..._ **

\---

Mark knocked cautiously on what used to be Donghyuck and Jaehyun’s room, only for Jaehyun to open the door with a wide grin on his face. “How’s my favourite dongsaengie?”

A muffled protest came from within the room, _“Hyung! I thought I was your favourite dongsaengie?”_

Jaehyun threw a fond smile over his shoulder, “Either way Hyuck-ah, you’ll always be my favourite roommate.” He stepped out of the room toting a few duffels stuffed with his belongings and patted Mark reassuringly on the shoulder, “Good luck with this one.” He shot Mark one last salacious wink and disappeared down the hall to Mark’s recently vacated room.

Mark’s fingers trailed hesitantly along the frame of the door, feeling the dint in the wood from years ago. It seemed as though it had been an eternity since he had been in this room, and even longer since the childish spat that had resulted in thrown books and a dint in the doorframe.

Yet, it was all still clear in Mark’s mind. _Collateral damage. Everything around him was just collateral damage from the whirlwind that was Lee Donghyuck._

_This whole “pretending to the whole world that we’re in love” disaster included._

Donghyuck peered up from under his duvet as Mark stepped carefully into the room, footsteps loud in the otherwise silent room. His honey-coloured hair was mussed and Mark’s fingers itched to smooth the unruly strands back into place. Because disorder bothered him, that was all.

Donghyuck coughed awkwardly and sent Mark a defeated smile, sitting up from his bed. “Jaehyun-hyung has cleaned up his half of the room pretty well, so if you could keep to that side of the room that would be great.”

Mark raised an eyebrow, “Are you really that bothered by my presence?”

Donghyuck scoffed, “Nope, I’m just terrified of catching that case of idiocy you have… I hear it’s contagious.”

Mark rolled his eyes into the back of his head and collapsed onto the bed that was now his, staring blankly up into the ceiling. “Takes me back to the very beginning, huh? Us sharing a room again.”

A laugh sounded from the other side of the room, “Yeah.” The room was filled with the sounds of quiet contemplation.

The company had initially roomed them together, not only as a matter of convenience between their shared 127 and Dream activities, but also in hopes of forced cohabitation encouraging them to finally get along.

Needless to say, the hopes were in vain and if anything, only drove the two to more actively avoid each other—Mark would wake up early and go to sleep early, with Donghyuck practising late into the night. Last Summer, Donghyuck had overworked himself to the point that he had almost collapsed and Mark, unable to control himself, snapped at the younger boy for his sheer idiocy. _Did he want to die from overworking and lack of sleep?_

(Mark continued to convince himself that it was absolutely  _not_ because he cared, because pigs would fly before he actually admitted to caring for that devil. Since pigs _didn’t_ fly and he _didn’t_ care for Donghyuck.)

“Do you want to get that Twitter post over and done with then. I mean, while you’re here at least.” Donghyuck stretched in his place, loose shirt lifting to reveal a stretch of sun-kissed skin and Mark closed his eyes. He could practically _feel_ a headache coming on. _Why did he agree to this?_

“Yeah, why not.”

\---

\---

Donghyuck lay on his stomach, scrolling leisurely through the plethora of comments that poured in after Mark posted. “I don’t know if it’s the Microsoft Translate feature on Twitter failing me right now or if it’s just you, but,” he grinned lazily, “who knew you’d be such a sap, Canada?”

Mark’s face burned, “It’s definitely just a dodgy translation.”

Donghyuck’s eyebrows rose into his hairline, before he rolled onto his back, “Mm, then perhaps I should just go ask Johnny what is says, yeah?”

Mark felt mild panic at the thought of Johnny explaining his cheesy English tweet to Donghyuck with that smug grin plastered onto his face. “Don’t bother our hyung, it’s nothing really.” Mark mumbled hastily, “I just said that I was happy and that you make me happy.” He pressed his face into the pillow at that point, feeling the heat spreading down his neck.

He could almost hear the smugness in Donghyuck’s tone as he replied, “Hmm, well maybe the translation wasn’t too far off then.”

“Shut up,” Mark mumbled, “you’re the one who told the whole world that we fell in love because of _fate_.”

Donghyuck shrugged and Mark lifted his head from the pillow just in time to awkwardly make eye contact with him, “Don’t you think it’s fate that we’re here where we are now, after everything, _hyung_?”

Heat rose to Mark’s face again and he resisted the urge to scream, “I hate you so much.”

Donghyuck laughed freely, “The feeling’s mutual Canada, but I’ve come to accept that we’re probably going to be stuck together for a while.” He slid down from his bed and crossed the room to stand in front of Mark. Mark went cross-eyed as he tracked the boy moving in front of him.

Donghyuck stuck out a hand with a mischievous glint in his eyes, “How about a truce, Canada?”

Mark groaned for the umpteenth time and sat up, slotting his hand into Donghyuck’s, “Truce.”

A full-blown smirk stretched its way onto Donghyuck’s otherwise gentle features, “The worst has yet to come Canada.”

A feeling of dread filled Mark’s stomach as he fell back onto the bed, remembering the additional clauses on the contract. Tomorrow the two of them would have to face the world again and deal with the consequences of their actions and— _the PDA_. _Tomorrow the PDA would start. Would people expect them to be even more touchy than they already were at fansigns and concerts? Probably, but Mark would also probably combust._

( _And thus began a period of intense suffering for Mark Lee._ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shdhsdhds i really wasn't planning on writing _or_ posting this, but really, the teasers for we go up have really got me excited hehehe (also @ all the people angst-posting abt mark leaving dream at the moment hfskjgkdshjsghk i'm writing this bc i want _soft, happy_ markhyuck oKAY 
> 
> anyways thanks for reading :) i'll try to keep this fic short-ish lmao


	3. been a while since i’ve felt butterflies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _I can't wait to lay around with you and tell you all the secrets I've been keeping to myself._  
>  _It's been a while since I've felt butterflies. Do you feel the same way too?_  
>  — We Are The In Crowd, [_Kiss Me Again (feat. Alex Gaskarth)_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a9thO2qDlRY)

Mark adjusted his headset again, despite knowing that everything was in place. It didn’t hurt to double check, triple check, quadruple check—

Donghyuck materialised by his side, “Stop fidgeting Canada, really this isn’t any different from any other performance.”

Mark’s hands fell from his headset as he forced them by his side and gritted his teeth, “Yeah, except everyone knows we’re dating now!”

“You mean everyone _thinks_ we’re dating.”

“Same difference.”

Donghyuck shook his head with a look of amusement on his face and gentler than he had any right to, slid his hand into Mark’s. “Don’t fret Canada, I’m here.”

Mark dismissed the thudding of his heart as increased nerves now that Donghyuck was actually here and tore his hand away from Donghyuck’s, “Believe it or not, that’s actually not reassuring at all.”

The technicians counted down from inside Mark’s headset as the two of them prepared to go on stage with the rest of 127. “We’ve made it through worse together Canada, we can do this.”

Mark didn’t have the heart to reply as it seemed that Donghyuck was trying to convince himself as much as he was trying to convince Mark. Instead, Mark gave a terse nod and shook out his nerves again before the group was cued to go on stage.

He would do what he knew best: forget everything in the heat of performing.

\---

As Taeyong spoke to the audience about an upcoming showcase with Yuta inserting a few quips here and there, Mark could feel himself glowing from the high of a successful performance. He turned to Donghyuck and smiled brightly. _Look like you’re in love, look like you’re in love, look like you’re in love, look like you’re in love—_

Donghyuck beamed back at him and leaned over to cup a hand over Mark’s ear, eliciting ear-splitting shrieks from the crowd, “You look constipated _hyung_. Try to look a little less like my existence disgusts you.”

Mark’s cheeks heated immediately at the unexpected honorific and the screams intensified. Mark tilted his head to whisper back to Donghyuck, “Do you only call me _hyung_ when it suits you?”

Donghyuck leaned back with a smug look on his face—enough of an answer for Mark.

Mark shook his head in exasperation and with a burning face, interlaced his fingers with Donghyuck’s, pulling him closer to his side. Donghyuck looked up at him with a startled expression on his face and before Mark could react as he usually would,—which was pull away rapidly—Donghyuck pressed a light kiss to the side of his neck.

At this point the screaming crowd became so loud that Taeyong had to stop talking, a rueful smile on his face as he observed the two younger members seemingly lost in their own world.

Donghyuck grinned again smugly and Mark conceded a sigh of defeat, _of course the devil had won this round as well_.

After the cheers died down, they continued with their setlist. Mark performed to the best of his ability, with the phantom feeling of a pair of lips pressed to the side of his neck.

_(They were reprimanded later by the managers, “You guys did a very convincing job today, but really, please avoid these kind of displays when other members are trying to talk.” Both Mark and Donghyuck were silent at this—they had sort of forgotten that Taeyong was even talking at all in between their little display of affection on stage.)_

\---

Mark awoke early the next morning and sat in the kitchen alone, pondering over how his life got to where it was now—i.e. fake dating Lee Donghyuck of all people—over a bowl of increasingly soggy cereal.

Johnny stumbled into the kitchen almost an hour later and raised an eyebrow at the brooding younger boy. “What are you doing up so early?”

“Couldn’t sleep.” Mark mumbled around a spoonful of cereal.

Johnny nodded in understanding and moved to the fridge to prepare his own breakfast, “Ah, Donghyuck, I see.”

Mark groaned in response.

Johnny let out a carefree laugh, “In that case, I suppose you’re absolutely thrilled for the interviews today?”

“ _No!_ Yesterday, I almost combusted when he…” Mark trailed off, feeling a blush creeping up his neck just thinking about it.

“When he kissed you on stage yesterday?”

“Don’t say it like that hyung! It was barely a kiss! And it wasn’t even… on the lips.” Mark’s voice trailed off as he buried his face into his hands and Johnny chuckled behind him.

“Who knew that Donghyuckie-ah would be able to get you so flustered?”

“I’m not _flustered_ , I’m just _confused_ because I _hate_ him, okay? It’s a really weird change to go from constant verbal sparring to holding hands and like… kissing on stage.”

Johnny laughed again, “Okay, Mark.”

“Don’t say it like that,” Mark grumbled petulantly before aggressively shoveling a spoonful of cereal into his mouth. “Don’t say it like you don’t believe a word I say.”

Over the next few days, Mark convinced himself that apart from the casual kisses—not on the lips obviously—and hand holding, everything was normal, everything was _fine_.

\---

 **MARKHYUCK FORUM: phakes?** **  
** www.nctforum.com.kr/markhyuck/post109286 1:27 am

 

> **anon 190284 • 13 minutes ago** **  
> **markhyuck is being so touchy and cute, but i can’t help but notice how uncomfortable they both seem with it? is it just me or is anyone else noticing as well? like i love them, but surely i can’t be the only one finding this a little sus?  
>  **Show 2,987 replies**
> 
> **anon 082934 • 13 minutes ago** **  
> **idk maybe they’re just feeling uncomfy with the pressure of having to publicise their relationship ? i mean, it is probably weird for them. the most we can do is support them <3  
>  _\+ 943 | - 87_
> 
> **anon 793948 • 13 minutes ago** **  
> **AGREED ! like their skinship looks so forced ? especially mark :( he looks so uncomfortable whenever hyuck kisses him like are we supposed to believe they’re really dating ?  
>  _\+ 423 | - 123_
> 
> **anon 128394 • 12 minutes ago** **  
> **idk to me i don’t see it as pHAKE, but more like really new to them ? like they both blush so much when they do skinship hahahahaha to me they give off vibes of a new couple more than one that’s been together for however long hyuck’s tryna convince us that they have been… ofc this could also just be them adjusting to public life?  
>  _\+ 598 |- 219_
> 
> **anon 576829 • 12 minutes ago**  
>  i mean skinship is skinship there’s always going to be a fake element to it? y’all know that markhyuck is merely profitable to sm ent. like srs…¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ but really y’all are always harping on about how dead markhyuck nation is but now that markhyuck nation is thriving it’s not good enough for y’all? smh there’s no pleasing fans at _all_  
>  _\+ 128 | - 81_
> 
> **anon 238928 • 11 minutes ago** **  
> **i sort of do hope it’s just a ploy though i mean … mark is mine ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ  
>  _\+ 79 | - 213_
> 
> **anon 238928 • 11 minutes ago** **  
> **ofc it’s fake they haven’t even _kissed_ (i mean properly, not like hyuck kissing mark’s neck and watching mark squirm) yet like what kind of fake-ass couple—  
>  _\+ 98 | - 143_
> 
> **anon 190284 • 10 minutes ago** **  
> ** i just want them to be happy :(  
>  _\+ 867 | - 21_
> 
> **_Show 2,981 more replies..._ **

\---

“So the good news is that the manager hyungs are happy with how the problem’s been covered up so far. People aren’t talking about it anymore, which is always a plus.” Taeyong sat cross-legged on the floor with Mark and Donghyuck opposite him.

“I sense a _but_ coming.” Mark sighed.

Taeyong’s shoulders slumped, “Well, there have been an increasingly large number of people who think that you two are acting far too uncomfortably around each other.”

“That’s because it _is_ uncomfortable!” Donghyuck protested, “Like no offense, but _you_ try pretending that you’re dating someone that you _strongly dislike_ ,” Mark snorted, “and then on top of that, have to act like you’re disgustingly in love with them as well.”

“Woah, woah, woah,” Taeyong put his hands up in surrender, “I’m not blaming you guys for anything, like I understand.”

“Hyung, I really don’t think you do.”

“He’s trying to help us, can you just listen?” Mark interjected impatiently. Mark could see Donghyuck physically refraining from making another cutting remark. “Thank you.”

“Everyone appreciates all the effort you’re putting into fixing this, really. But it’s true, you’re both far too uncomfortable in public together for it to be believable that you’re _actually_ in love.” Jaehyun emerged from the recording booth at this point in time, pausing by the door as Taeyong continued, “So what I suggest is that you spend more time together and I don’t know—”

“Practice making out or some shit.” Jaehyun suggested with a shit-eating grin on his face.

Taeyong threw a pen at him, “They’re _children_ Jaehyun.” But then a light-bulb seemed to light up in his mind, a look of clarity overcoming his features, “Wait, that’s not all that bad of an idea.”

“Oh no, no, no. With all due respect hyung, I don’t want to be kissing this devil any more than necessary and there will _absolutely under no circumstances whatsoever_ be any _making out_ involved.” Mark spluttered in indignation.

Donghyuck raised an eyebrow, “The feeling’s mutual Canada, I don’t particularly like the idea of you sticking your tongue down my throat either, believe it or not.”

Mark turned back to Taeyong, “No kissing practice.”

Jaehyun waggled his eyebrows, “But it’s the perfect solution! This way you get over any awkwardness in private, so that in public you seem more comfortable and natural.”

Taeyong sighed, “We can’t exactly force this on them Jaehyun. We’ll just have to find another solution.”

“ _Or_ , you could just leave it to us. We’ll try to be less awkward on stage and stuff.” Donghyuck suggested hurriedly, cheeks suspiciously blushed.

Mark nodded furiously, “Yes, definitely. We’re sharing a room now and everything. You can’t really force us any closer than that.”

“Um, actually—”

“No, absolutely _not_.” The look Donghyuck shot Jaehyun was lethal and if Mark wasn’t focussing so hard on _not_ finishing Jaehyun’s sentence inside his head, he would probably be laughing.

\---

“Hey… Mark?” Donghyuck’s melodic voice drifted hesitantly through the dark room. “Do you ever… read the comments online? About us?”

Mark had been staring blankly at the ceiling trying to force himself asleep, but startled at Donghyuck’s sudden question. “What do you mean?”

“Like… a bit like what Taeyong-hyung was saying before. People speculate and stuff online.”

Mark shook his head before realising Donghyuck couldn’t see him, “Uh, no. No, I don’t make a habit of reading stuff online.”

NCTzens were lovely most of the time, but there were some netizens who weren’t so nice. Maybe in his pre-debut days or even when NCT first debuted Mark would have read articles and comments, but he knew how they felt about line distributions among other things, so he avoided it when he could.

Donghyuck was silent for a bit, “Some people… aren’t so accepting of our relationship you know.” He paused again as Mark connected the dots in his head, “They say we shouldn’t be together.” He almost whispered the last part, “The things they say aren’t nice at all Canada.”

Mark sits up straight in his bed and flicks on the lamp on his bedside table to see Donghyuck lying on his side, eyes rimmed red as if he had been crying. “Hyuck-ah…”

“Sometimes when I’m on stage and when I’m singing…” his voice broke and Mark’s heart broke with it, propelling him forwards to Donghyuck’s side. “Sometimes I forget that some people don’t think it’s okay for me to like boys.” He squeezed his eyes shut as if anticipating Mark’s negative response. “It’s okay if you want to end this fake relationship now.”

His voice wobbled and Mark had never seen Donghyuck so fragile or hesitant. Donghyuck squeezed his eyes shut even tighter and curled into himself to shield himself from any impact.

Mark shifted forwards, sifting Donghyuck’s hair carefully through his fingers and pushing it back from his face. “Don’t ever think for even a second that it’s not okay to love who you love.”

Donghyuck’s eyes snapped open in disbelief. His derisive snort was belied by his watery eyes, “Are you suggesting that I love _you_ Canada?”

Mark sighed half in exasperation and half in relief, “And you’re back. We’re in too deep to end things now anyways.”

“I don’t need you to fix my mess Mark Lee.” Donghyuck’s words lacked their usual bite.

“Maybe if you hadn’t been so damn impulsive.” Mark sighed, but his words didn’t carry any hint of venom.

Donghyuck hummed in response as Mark continued, sub-consciously continuing to comb his fingers through Donghyuck’s hair. “Guess the most we can do is be the best couple ever, huh?”

Donghyuck laughed, “Yes, we’ll be so good together that even the haters will wish they had a relationship like ours.”

“Guess the kissing practice wouldn’t be such a bad idea then, hm?”

Donghyuck froze for a moment before looking up at Mark with hesitation in his eyes, “We don’t have to… And after… after _that_ , it’s okay if you’re not comfortable with me touching you now.”

Mark shot Donghyuck a flat stare and nudged him in the side with his knee, “Scoot.” Donghyuck stared at him in confusion before Mark prodded him again, prompting him to roll over in the tiny bed. Mark crawled into the vacated space and pulled the duvet over the top of them. “I’m not vain enough to believe that just because you’re into guys that you’d automatically be into me.”

Donghyuck shook himself out of his disbelief and snorted again, “Damn right Canada, the only intense feelings I’ll ever feel for you are complete and utter loathing.”

“The feeling’s mutual, you devil.” Mark ignored the way that their arms were pressed together in the small space and sighed, “Go to sleep.”

Donghyuck shifted to find a comfortable sleeping position and closed his eyes in content, “You’re too good for me Canada.”

_(They woke up in the morning to Yuta smothering his laughter as the hyungs took photos of them tangled together in the tiny bed._

_“It’s not what it looks like, we swear!”_

_“You mean Mark accidentally, somehow sleepwalked into Donghyuckie’s bed?”_

_“Well—”_

_Taeyong merely shook his head in exasperation. ”I don’t even want to know.”_

_In times like these, Mark was almost able to forget that they weren’t_ really _dating_. _)_

\---

“Good practice guys, we’ll end it here. You’ll have the rest of the afternoon to yourselves.”

Mark eyed Donghyuck, “Sounds like a good time for kissing practice?”

Donghyuck threw his hand over Mark’s mouth and glanced around, “Don’t say that so loudly! I don’t want to be mocked by the hyungs for the rest of my existence.”

Mark stifled a grin, “I’ll meet you back in our dorm later then.”

\---

Donghyuck’s hair was damp from showering and his skin still radiated heat. Now that he was here, right in front of him in their tiny room, Mark was finally feeling nervous. “So… how do you want to go about doing this?”

“Let’s set up some ground rules first? Like… what happens in here stays in here, if you want to stop, we stop and … no matter how this plays out, things won’t be awkward after this.”

“Yeah, sounds reasonable.” After their brief bonding moment last night and the tentative friendship that they now had going, Mark was going to do everything in his power to _not_ screw things up. “Let’s sit.”

They sat cross-legged on Donghyuck’s bed, knees bumping awkwardly and Mark could feel his heart thudding in his chest. It wasn’t as if this sort of thing was a daily occurrence for him and really, if he were to think about it really hard, this was technically his first kiss since that awkward brushing of lips years ago with Yerim surely didn’t count considering how much he wanted to forget it afterwards—holy shit, _this was technically his first kiss._

Mark’s fingers curled into his knees and Donghyuck must have noticed his tension because he glanced down briefly before locking eyes with Mark, “You really don’t have to do this.”

Mark took in a deep breath and squared his shoulders, “Yes, we do.” He leaned forwards and cupped Donghyuck’s face gently with both hands, sliding his fingers into his hair. Donghyuck’s skin was soft and warm and Mark faltered for a moment, feeling the blood pounding in his ears and his heart stuttering for just one breathless second.

“Well, are you going to kiss me or not?”

Mark rolled his eyes, “You’re always cuter when you don’t open your mouth.” With that, he closed the meagre distance between them and sealed his lips over Donghyuck’s.

Everything was perfect for one glorious second, Mark’s heart beating furiously like a small, caged bird in his chest until he realised that Donghyuck wasn’t responding. Mark pulled back and Donghyuck had his eyes closed.

Mark’s heart stopped, “Did… did I do something wrong?”

Donghyuck’s eyes shot open and he sent Mark a withering glare, before replying with a sugary sweet tone, “You said I was cuter with my mouth closed, so I kept it closed just for you.”

It took Mark everything he had to not roll his eyes, “I stand by what I said.”

Donghyuck pouted and leaned forwards again with a lascivious grin on his face, “Maybe you should let me lead this time. You kiss a bit like a dead fish anyways.”

Mark tried not to take offense as Donghyuck loomed over him, the afternoon rays streaming in from the window hitting his skin and making it glow with golden light. Mark had never felt that Donghyuck’s stage name was more fitting that it was now. _Haechan. Full Sun. Mark was unbiased but he was sure that Donghyuck could easily outshine the sun in that moment._

Donghyuck’s lips twitched in amusement, “Where’s your confidence from last night _hyung_?” His voice softened as he moved closer, leaving only a hair’s breadth between them. “Don’t get all shy on me now _lionheart_.” Then he moved in for the kill.

The moment that their lips slotted together, the first thing Mark was acutely aware of was that there would probably be nothing that gave him more of an adrenaline rush than this. All the blood in his body seemed to rush to his head, making him feel dizzy and lightheaded.

At first, they both moved with hesitance and Mark could almost taste the strawberry flavoured gummies that Donghyuck had been chewing after practice. Mark let Donghyuck set the pace, for fear of his heart genuinely jumping out of his chest because of the devil incarnate sat in front of him.

Donghyuck slowly gathered his confidence and traced his tongue against the seam of Mark’s lips, slipping it in after Mark let out a quiet gasp. Mark could _feel_ Donghyuck’s smug grin against him—and _oh_.

Mark fell backwards, effectively ending the kiss as Donghyuck placed his hands on Mark’s knees, toppling them both over. Mark breathed heavily, chest rising and falling as he gazed at Donghyuck.

_Donghyuck, Donghyuck, Donghyuck. Donghyuck with his lips cherry red and slicked with spit._

Mark was lying only to himself if he denied that maybe—just maybe—that Donghyuck was the reason his heart threatened to beat its way out of his own chest.

_(They exchanged kisses for the rest of the afternoon and if either Kun or Taeil noticed anything when they crept back into the kitchen with their lips bruised and blushing to the roots of their hair, they certainly didn’t say anything._

_Though, Mark stubbornly ignored the knowing look that Johnny shot him, eyebrows raised and an expression of mirth on his face.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so . . . dream's comeback . . . and dRIPPIN' . . . literally wHOM'ST THE FU— i'm patiently waiting for an explanation like whiplash :)))) 
> 
> anyways go stream we go up & thanks 4 ur love nd support so far ily all ( ˘ ³˘)♥
> 
> [ this chapter is dedicated to whoever's up there @ dispatch [making markhyuck edits](https://twitter.com/haesuschrist/status/1038223337413996544), thanks fam ]


	4. bad enough we get along so well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Oh, why'd you have to be so cute? It's impossible to ignore you._  
>  _Why must you make me laugh so much? It's bad enough we get along so well._  
>  — Ariana Grande, [_goodnight n go_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UCamKcvImGA)

When Mark was a trainee, he knew that the future he had chosen was going to come with a plethora of challenges. The intense competition, the tiring practice hours, the industry that had broken many, the fans, the critics—but, never had he imagined that the biggest challenge would come in the form of a boy with honeyed skin and a wicked tongue.

Donghyuck had his head rested gently on Mark’s shoulder as the fansign drew to a close, hair tickling Mark’s collarbones. Mark’s fingers subconsciously wove their way into Donghyuck’s hair, drawing Donghyuck up to face him.

Donghyuck’s lips parted briefly and his eyes darted to the side gauging the fans’ responses—a torrent of shrieks—before lifting his own hand to place on the side of Mark’s neck, leaning in to press their foreheads together.

The crowds’ response grew in volume again, but it was all background noise to Mark, his consciousness tunneling around the boy who radiated sunlight, brightness and heat in front of him. “Donghyuck—” Mark swallowed, “It’s fine.”

“You’re the only one who still calls me that, you know.” A faint smile tugged at Donghyuck’s lips, “It’s cute.” With that, he slowly closed the gap between them and sealed his lips against Mark’s in front of the crowd of a mere hundred. It was a comparatively small fansign, but Mark had no doubt that he would see videos and gifs of this exact kiss circulating around on the internet for days to come.

Yet all thoughts of regret and the future completely abandoned him as Donghyuck tentatively traced his tongue at the seam of Mark’s mouth, relishing in Mark’s breath catching briefly in his throat.

Mark was drowning in Donghyuck, Donghyuck, Donghyuck, “Ow! _Hyung!_ ” Mark pulled away as Johnny whacked him over the head with a rolled up piece of paper.

Johnny rolled his eyes as the audience squealed, cameras still flashing. “Try to keep it PG, yeah?”

That statement brought Mark back to reality with an unpleasant jolt, hand reaching to his neck to cover up his embarrassment. But even then, he couldn’t stop the part of him that firmly believed _I’d do it again if I could see this Donghyuck again. The one unguarded, hands balled up within his sweaters and gazing shyly away from me, eyelashes brushing those cheeks tinted pink. Oh God._

Mark shook himself out of his stupor, convincing himself that it was only a natural reaction when Donghyuck looked like that—revealing a side of himself that Mark so rarely got to see.

\---

\---

 **MARKHYUCK FORUM: phakes no more !** **  
** www.nctforum.com.kr/markhyuck/post109472 1:27 am 

 

> **anon 768984 • 3 minutes ago** ****  
> markhyuck trending #1 on twitter? ??? ??  markhyuck shamelessly kissing at a fansign ??? ? ? ? ? markhyuck looking at each other all blushy & in love ?? ? ? yOUR FAVS WOULD N E V  E R  
>  **Show 12,003 replies**
> 
> **anon 392478 • 3 minutes ago** ****  
> we love a true power couple ooft ( ˘ ³˘)♥  
>  _\+ 1,203 | - 12_
> 
> **anon 793948 • 3 minutes ago** ****  
> kim k who ? ? ? we only know markhyuck who broke the internet ! ಥ ͜ʖ ಥ  
>  _\+ 723 | - 420_
> 
> **anon 239203 • 2 minutes ago** ****  
> they’re so soft & in love i can’t stand this catch them both coming for my uwus honestly shfjskhgjfsk (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)  
>  _\+ 584 |- 398_
> 
> **anon 023203 • 2 minutes ago** ****  
> stream the markhyuck national anthem _baby don’t like it_ in anticipation for dream’s comeback in three weeks !!!! (◕ ˬ ◕✿)  
>  _\+ 394 |- 143_
> 
> **anon 324895 • 2 minutes ago, replying to anon 023203** **  
> ** hehe yes in this household we support donghyuck being mark’s #1 muse wink wonk  
>  (ゝڡ ◕)ᐝ.∗̥✩˚⑅  
>  _\+ 129 |- 32_
> 
> **anon 389248 • 1 minutes ago**  
>  if your man don’t even stare at you the way mark stares at hyuck, then he ain’t worth keeping ! and that’s the tea !  
>  _\+ 128 | - 81_
> 
> **_Show 11,997 more replies..._ **

\---

Ever since the first night when Donghyuck had opened up to Mark, Donghyuck had fallen into the habit of crawling into Mark’s bed, stealing his blankets and pressing icy toes into Mark’s calves. Mark was sure that he was supposed to feel more affronted at his actions, but he couldn’t bring himself to say anything.

If Donghyuck had noticed anything strange about Mark’s compliance, he hadn’t said anything either.

So, for the first time in a week or so, Mark’s bed had a gaping Donghyuck-sized hole in it, and Mark found something akin to discomfort crawling its way up his ribs. The room was silent and darkened, but Mark could still make out a lump in Donghyuck’s bed. “Donghyuck?”

No response. The air grew thicker in its silence. “Hyuck?” There was the sound of linen brushing together, and Mark sighed, “Hyuck-ah, I know you’re not asleep.”

A snore sounded from the other end of the room and Mark let out a heavier sigh. He stared at the ceiling, hands folded beneath his head. “Sometimes I really wish I knew what you were thinking, y’know?” He cracked a smile, “How interesting it would be to possess the thoughts of a devil.” Mark swore there was an offended snort coming from the other bed, but he continued to talk quietly to the ceiling.

“Maybe that way we wouldn’t be disagreeing all the time. Maybe that way we would have developed into best friends or something, the way that SM wanted us to. Maybe—” Mark gulped quietly, “Maybe then I wouldn’t be so afraid of approaching you first.” He shifted onto his side to face the wall, idly watching the shadows dance across the windowsill in the silvery light of the moon, “I won’t push you, but what happened to _no matter how this plays out, things won’t be awkward after this_? I’m not willing to throw away whatever friendship we’ve built up over the past week or so for something like this, Donghyuck. And if it’ll change anything… we can stop.”

Mark heaved one last sigh, closing his eyes. He had almost fallen asleep before the mattress behind him dipped and a stream of icy air entered the warmth he had built up under the sheets. He let out an unrefined squawk and a melodic giggle sounded from behind him, blankets being ripped out of his grasp and over the younger, blanket-hoarding boy.

Mark shivered and scooted closer in search of warmth, tucking himself under the blanket again and ignoring the warmth in his chest despite Donghyuck’s icy fingers pressing into his shoulder and his icy thighs pressed against Mark’s.

The room fell into a comfortable silence, the moon’s soft glow streaming in from the window and painting Donghyuck with an ethereal quality. He cleared his throat awkwardly, “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable today.”

Mark shifted at Donghyuck’s words, “I’m almost offended that you’d think that. After all that practicing we did behind the scenes?” He laughed teasingly and it may have merely been a trick of lighting, but Mark swore that Donghyuck’s cheeks were dusted with a rosy hue.

“Shut up,” Donghyuck mumbled, pressing his face into his hands, “I’d rather not think about that any more than necessary.” A cold weight settled at the bottom of Mark’s stomach, but he chose not think of it at all. Donghyuck’s voice softened, “But honestly, the last thing I’d want to do is make you uncomfortable. If at any point it becomes too much, just say so.” He sighed, warm breath hitting the juncture between Mark’s neck and shoulder, causing the other boy to shiver slightly.

Donghyuck shifted again and Mark found them locking eyes, “I don’t need to give you any more reason to hate me than you already do.”

“I— I don’t hate you, you know.” Mark’s gaze lowered, “Not even a little bit. Sure I find you annoying and sometimes wish we never met—” Donghyuck drove an icy finger in between Mark’s ribs, causing the dark haired boy to shriek quietly, “but I definitely don’t hate you.”

“But when we met... “ Donghyuck turned around in the small space to point an accusing finger between Mark’s eyes, “literally the first words you said to me were to tell me that I couldn’t sing!”

Mark blushed shamefully at the memory, “You started it by calling me unimpressive! Besides…” Mark’s voice lowered in embarrassment from his younger pettiness, “I’d never actually heard you sing prior to our first meeting.”

Donghyuck made an indignant sound, “Now I don’t even feel bad for calling your scrawny 14-year-old self unimpressive.” Mark ripped the blanket away from Donghyuck in retaliation, watching him squirm in the cold arm before latching back onto Mark beneath the blanket, caramel-coloured hair burrowed into Mark’s shoulder, tickling his nose. “Despite it all, you were still the first person to see through it all though. That front that I put up.” He laughed bitterly, “Fake it til you make it, right?”

“You have the voice of an angel, don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.” Mark responded firmly.

Donghyuck laughed teasingly, “Upgraded from a devil to an angel?” Heat crept up Mark‘s neck again and he was sure that Donghyuck could feel it. Donghyuck was gazing at him with such intensity, that even though there were no spectators and no rational reason as to why he would want to, Mark felt the inexplicable urge to lean forwards and press their lips together as they had done so many times in this exact same position just days before.

Mark shook his head to clear it and defended himself, “I call this character development.”

“You know what true character development is?” Donghyuck propped himself up on his elbows to face Mark, “Me pretending that you don’t exist for a whole five years or so off camera and then now. Look at us sharing night time cuddles.” He laughed upon seeing Mark’s hands move to cover his reddening cheeks.

“True character development.” Mark mumbled. “I’m glad we’re friends now, Donghyuck.”

There was a beat of hesitation before Donghyuck fired back his response, “Of course you are, I’m a delight.”

“You don’t have to pretend around me, Hyuck.”

“Thank you Canada.” He side-eyed Mark, “I never hated you either, for the record. I think I got over my pettiness years ago. I just… never had the guts to apologise.”

“We were young and stupid, it’s no big deal.”

“I mean you’re _still_ stupid, but… I admire you heaps Canada. You inspire me to work harder.” Donghyuck smiled wistfully.

“I— thank you, Hyuck-ah.”

“Don’t let it get to your head,” Donghyuck elbowed him in the side, “you know I cried when I found out we had to be in _two_ subunits together? You’re still insufferable.”

Mark rolled his eyes and they drifted into a peaceful silence.

If Mark slept more soundly with Donghyuck curled into his side, he didn’t think anything of it.

\---

Slowly, but surely, the two of them fell into a familiar routine: harmless bickering through the day, gentle touches and covert gazes in public, an exchanged kiss or two, crawling back into Mark’s bed at the end of the day.

Donghyuck would steal his blankets and Mark would grumble and complain.

( _But he’d still find himself gravitating towards Donghyuck’s warmth during the nights, despite his blanket-stealing tendencies._ )

Sometimes they’d talk until the early hours of the morning, but more often than not, they were simply content with the presence of the other.

As every day passed, Mark found it harder and harder to ignore the steady increase of his heart around Donghyuck. Increasingly, he would catch himself in a stupor, staring idiotically at the other boy when he wasn’t looking.

More worryingly, the things that he used to find irritating,—Donghyuck’s complete lack of brain-to-mouth-filter, his cutting remarks and smug facial expressions reserved for when Mark did something particularly stupid—he began to find _endearing_.

Mark sighed and ran a hand through the messy caramel-coloured hair of the boy curled into his side. Simply put, he was _screwed_.

\---

“I’m impressed with you two, honestly. You’ve completely turned the situation around. And after that first stint at the fansign? Stocks rising, NCT trending on all sorts of platforms, and back on global music charts as well. Strangely enough, it’s been _Baby Don’t Like It_ of all songs that’s been charting the most, but hey, a charting song is a charting song.” Their manager smiled at them, “You’ve really outdone yourselves.”

Mark and Donghyuck both murmured a quiet thanks in response.

“The Dream comeback is in less than a month’s time and promotions will only go for a week, so you’ll both probably be glad to know that this’ll be over as well before you know it.” He smiled broadly and dismissed them both. If Mark hadn’t become so attuned to Donghyuck’s reactions by now, he would have completely missed the thinly veiled expression of relief.

_Of course Donghyuck would be relieved, why wouldn’t he? It’s all been an act anyways. If anything, pretending to be dating me to save his reputation has probably been an additional burden._

If Mark were to continue lying to himself, he would have insisted that his heart didn’t sink at Donghyuck’s reaction. _Maybe he just didn’t want it to end._

_Would everything go back to how it was before? Would they lose their friendship? The slightly more than friendship?_

Donghyuck gazed in concern at Mark’s pensive expression, “You okay?” Mark nodded hurriedly in response and Donghyuck smiled, but it didn’t quite meet his eyes, “I’m just gonna change before the Dream VLIVE then. I’ll see you there.” Mark’s eyes lingered on his retreating form before disappearing down the corridor to the practice room where they were going to film.

He trailed down the corridor so absentmindedly that he didn’t notice Yukhei until they had almost collided, “Woah, what’s got you so dazed Mark?”

Mark merely blinked before a knowing expression overcame Yukhei’s face, “Ah, Donghyuck.”

Mark sneezed in response, ignoring the words, “I think I’ve developed something nasty.”

“Yeah, feelings.” A smug look overtook Yukhei’s features, “C’mon it’s not that bad to acknowledge that you like the guy. I mean, everyone was sort of just waiting for you to realise.”

“Not that bad? Not that _bad_?” Mark’s voice rose hysterically, “It’s so bad.” His voice dropped again and he leaned against the wall helplessly.

Yukhei looked confused for a moment, “How’s it bad when he clearly likes you back?”

Mark groaned, “How did you even come to that conclusion? He’s only recently got over his hatred for me.”

Yukhei let out an uproarious laugh, “I hope you’re joking.”

“How could I? You weren’t there to see his expression when manager-hyung told him that we could end our little publicity stunt soon. I’d never seen him look so relieved. I’m just scared,” Mark finally verbalised the fear eating up his insides, “I’m just scared that once this is done, everything will go back to how it was before.”  

“Look, this could either be the best advice I give you or the worst, but just _talk to him_.”

\---

“What’s your favourite song on the new mini album?” Renjun read the comment out loud before turning the rest of the members for input.

“No spoilers, but _We Go Up_ is pretty great.” Mark made a hand gesture in response to Jeno’s answer and Donghyuck tapped him lightly on the back fo the head, a fond grin on his face.

“It’s going to have to be _Dear DREAM_ for me. I think, with the lyrics and everything. It’s special for all of us, and hopefully will be for you Czennies as well.”

“Mm, an intellectual response. What about you, Haechan-ah?”

“I like them all.” He shifted and intertwined his hand with Mark’s, “All of them except _Drippin’_.”

“Hey, don’t turn our Czennies off the mini album before it’s even been released. I, for one, think that _Drippin’_ is a good song.” Jisung rushed to defend the song, “It has a nice… beat.”

“That’s because you don’t have any _weird lines_.”

Jaemin laughed, “Maybe you should be bringing that up with the dear boyfriend who wrote the lyrics.”

Blood immediately rushed to Mark’s face, choking at Jaemin’s words. _That was_ him _,_ he _was Donghyuck’s boyfriend—_

“Wait, I—”

Donghyuck turned to him with rosy cheeks, “I agree that it’s a good song, I just felt really awkward when recording it.” His gaze dropped into his own lap, but his fingers stayed curled with Mark’s. “When I read the lyrics, all I could think of was _what on earth was going through Mark Lee’s head when he was writing this_.”

Mark buried his head in his hands, “To be fair, I don’t think I _was_ thinking.”

Donghyuck continued as if Mark hadn’t spoken, “Like, seriously? _Everything is swallowed, I fill—”_

Chenle jumped up at this, “Okay, I think that’s enough VLIVE for today. Czennies, let’s end it here before our dear Haechan spoils the entire mini album, yeah?”

“Please anticipate our new mini album, which will be out very soon. We promise that _Drippin’_ is actually a good song, Haechannie is just being dramatic. After all, anything our Mark-hyung writes is bound to be good, right?”

“Thank you for watching today, Czennies!” With that, Jeno hurriedly ended the VLIVE and the seven of them finally relaxed.

“With all due respect Mark-hyung, but honestly _what were you thinking with those lyrics_.”

“Yeah, and right after you and Haechannie reveal that you’ve been dating for years? Obviously the Czennies are going to think the song is about you two!”

All the blood that had flushed Mark’s cheeks previously, drained in a heartbeat. “Is it too late to remove _Drippin’_ from the mini album?”

Donghyuck groaned in distress, “ _Canada—_ ”

The other five members simply laughed as Donghyuck buried his face into Mark’s shoulder to conceal his burning face. Even flushed and shy, Mark couldn’t help but think that Donghyuck still looked captivating, breath catching in his throat.

Yukhei’s words from earlier echoed in Mark’s mind, _just talk to him_.

 _I can’t_ , Mark thought helplessly, _who would I be to ruin what we’ve so carefully built up now? It would be completely selfish to destroy their friendship now, after everything._

But as Donghyuck finally leaned backwards,—a shy smile gracing his lips as he glanced up at Mark and a careful hesitance to his actions as he brushed Mark’s dark hair out of his eyes—Mark found himself thinking, not for the first time, that _maybe sometimes it was okay to be selfish_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry sorry sorry for the long wait ༼ つ ಥ_ಥ ༽つ & honestly it would've been even longer, we can only thank [the markhyuck 2018 billionaire cover](https://twitter.com/haechanpics/status/1045831916228816896) for temporarily relieving my writer's block shdhdsh (markhyuck is really out here answering all our prayers as of late i'm not br E A T H I N G)
> 
> things that make me not okay as of late  
> 1) thinking of markhyuck's dream vs dream (what did we do to deserve this honestly)  
> 2) BILLIONAIRE 2018. THAT'S IT. THAT'S ALL.  
> 3) mark's billionaire rap lyrics hi lol i'm emo haha ahaha ahaha  
> 4) apparently mark is shorter than hyuck my brain is malfunctioning help
> 
> anyways that's it for now thanks 4 all ur love ( ˘ ³˘)♥( ˘ ³˘)♥ & go [_pre-order_](https://www.amazon.com/Regular-Irregular-Version-B-Nct-127/dp/B07HCCR2K5/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1537129298&sr=8-1&keywords=8809616986065&tag=smarturl-20) regular/irregular


	5. don’t have to love again or try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _We don’t have to love again or try, but can you tell me?_  
>  _Ooh why do we, we have to be enemies?_  
>  — Lauv, [_Enemies_](https://youtu.be/HZoX-10-VMs)

As the days until the comeback grew shorter and shorter, Mark knew that the days he had to hold Donghyuck in his arms also were shortening—unless he did something about it.

“You ready for tomorrow Canada?” Donghyuck’s voice was small from where he was tucked under Mark’s chin, curled into his chest.

( _The obvious reason being that it was a small bed and the blanket was also small, so it was only logical to cuddle so closely together in order to conserve both space and heat._ )

“Ready as I’ll ever be.”

Donghyuck smiled sleepily, “I’d expect nothing less from the debut king.”

Mark snorted, “No, I have faith in us as a team though. We’ve all worked hard—danced until our legs gave out and sang and rapped until our throats hurt.”

Donghyuck was silent for a moment, “I don’t think I’ve ever said this, but thank you, Mark.” He let out a small yawn and his voice dropped lower as it filled with exhaustion, “Thank you for everything.”

Mark’s breath caught in his throat, captured by the boy who never failed to surprise him. “Donghyuck—” but the younger boy had already fallen fast asleep. Mark couldn’t help but smile gently, “I think…”

Despite there being no one to listen to his words,—or perhaps, maybe even _because_ there was no one to listen to his words—Mark’s whispered thoughts seemed too loud for the tiny dorm.

Mark shook his head stupidly, he didn’t think, he _knew_ , “I really like you, Donghyuck-ah.”

\---

The comeback and promotions came about in a routine fashion, but Mark was grateful for the routine in his life since it gave him something to fall back on when his thoughts were clouded with uncertainty.

_Practice. Eat. Sing. Dance. Rap. Love Donghyuck. Sleep. Repeat._

\---

**MARKHYUCK FORUM: golden era** **  
** www.nctforum.com.kr/markhyuck/post12483 1:27 am

 

> **anon 283959 • 9 minutes ago** **  
> ** markhyuck being soft on stage? ?? ? ? love is R E A L my friends ooft what a time to be alive  
>  **Show 7,632 replies**
> 
> **anon 392478 • 9 minutes ago** **  
> ** did you see them holding hands side stage after today’s performance I’M—  
>  _\+ 895 | - 32_
> 
> **anon 324758 • 8 minutes ago** **  
> ** please don’t ever let this era end, they’re so cute together i love seeing this side of them  
>  _\+ 723 | - 67_
> 
> **anon 239203 • 8 minutes ago** **  
> ** DID Y’ALL SEE MARK’S FACE WHEN HYUCK WAS SINGING TODAY FDSJFGHSJGFKHJD  
>  _\+ 348 |- 134_
> 
> **anon 234010 • 6 minutes ago** **  
> ** markhyuck holding hands on stage? yes. markhyuck and their meaningful gazes? ALSO YES. now KISS YOU COWARDS  
>  _\+ 394 |- 234_
> 
> **anon 234951 • 6 minutes ago** **  
> ** kinda weird but yeah they haven’t kissed on stage this promo season huh  
>  _\+ 129 |- 32_
> 
> **anon 239451 • 6 minutes ago**  
>  y’all can’t really be expecting them to make out on stage every day right ? like they’re real people too this ain’t just your daytime drama shdhshdhdshsd  
>  _\+ 128 | - 81_
> 
> **anon 827364 • 6 minutes ago**  
>  WHEN WILL MARKHYUCK KITH  
>  _\+ 89 | - 43_
> 
> **anon 239451 • 6 minutes ago**  
>  they’re so , ,, , ,,, ,, in love I’m crying actual manly tears  
>  _\+ 201 | - 98_
> 
> **_Show 7,624 more replies..._ **

\---

“Final day, huh?” Donghyuck appeared behind Mark, adjusting his headset for him. “Let’s do even better than ever before, Canada.”

_A two week long promotional period and he still hadn’t gathered up enough courage to tell Donghyuck the words he’d so easily said whilst the other was asleep._

Mark smiled in response, “Of course, Donghyuck-ah.”

_“Five minutes until you need to be on stage!”_

The act before them was just finishing up, screams from the crowd echoing loudly backstage, but the noise was nothing compared to the way that Mark’s heart beat steadily in his chest. _He was going to do it, he was going to tell him._ “Hyuck-ah—”

The boy in question turned to face Mark, eyes wide in question, the dull blue light that illuminated the side wings painting Donghyuck’s warm skin in an ethereally cool hue.

“Mark and Donghyuck! There you are! I’ve been looking for you for the past fifteen minutes!” A harried manager scurried up to them, looking askew and out of breath.

“Just wanted to remind you both that tonight is the last night that you’ll officially have to keep up the ploy. In two days, we’ll post the official statement saying that you’ve broken up.” He clapped his hands together, “It’s quite exciting that we’ve managed to pull it off and I’m sure you’re both absolutely relieved that it’s almost over, right?”

Mark’s breath caught in his throat. “Yeah.” Donghyuck wove his fingers in between Mark’s.

“Good job boys, good things are awaiting you on stage!” He patted Mark on the back quickly and ran back in the direction he came from, “Chenle, I told you _not_ to go near Jisung with that makeup brush—”

Donghyuck squeezed Mark’s hand now that the manager was gone, “What were you going to say before?”

Mark’s words dried up in his throat and he squeezed Donghyuck’s hand back. “It’s nothing.” He pasted a smile onto his face, “I just wanted to say that despite all this, I’m glad to have you as a friend now Lee Donghyuck.”

Donghyuck beamed back at him. “Well, you’re not getting rid of me now Mark Lee. You’re stuck with me forever.”

_(It might have been a trick of the now eerie-looking lighting, but Mark could’ve sworn that the heart-shaped grin Donghyuck wore didn’t quite meet his eyes.)_

“Let’s go out with a bang Donghyuck-ah.”

\---

_(Mark made sure to smile his most charming smile on stage and channel all his energy into executing each dance move with utmost precision, spitting his words with vigour and singing his heart out.)_

_“We go up uh uh uh go up! We go up uh uh uh go up! And we go and we go! We go up! We go up, we go up!”_

They finished strong, backs facing the crowd and bright lights beaming down on them.

Mark’s heart thudded in his chest. _Go out with a bang._

The lights began to dim and they fell out of formation, preparing to walk off stage. Mark reached out to grab Donghyuck’s forearm in front of him, spinning the bewildered younger boy around to face him.

“Let’s do better than ever before, Donghyuck-ah.” Echoing Donghyuck’s words back at him, Mark disregarded the still roaring audience and the five other members who had paused in their steps, surging forwards to kiss Donghyuck one last time.

_Selfish._ _Selfish. Selfish._

After Donghyuck’s surprise melted away, he returned Mark’s kiss with just as much feeling.

Mark’s heart ached in his chest as Donghyuck pressed one hand very gently onto his cheek, sliding his fingers into Mark’s hair.

_Selfish._ _Selfish. Selfish._

Mark poured every conflicting emotion into the kiss. _Please don’t ever let this end. Not when he only had Donghyuck for this short amount of time._

_Selfish. Selfish. Selfish._

How much of it was real?

They finally parted for air and Donghyuck’s eyes were glazed, mouth falling open as if to ask Mark a question.

Mark cut him off, gaze falling to the ground. “We did well Donghyuck-ah.” He forced a smile and then exited the stage after a trailing Renjun and Jaemin.

He didn’t check to see if Donghyuck was following, focusing hard on ignoring the dull ache in his chest.

_Selfish. Selfish. Selfish._

\---

“What the _hell_ were you thinking?” To say the managers were livid was an understatement. “No, I take that back. Mark Lee, do you _ever_ think?”

“I don’t think so, no.” Mark intoned dully in response.

Donghyuck sat silently in a chair next to Mark as they faced their furious manager, the scene reminiscent of the moment that started it all.

“How are people going to believe that you’ve actually broken up when you go and— _when you go and pull this in front of a whole live audience_? Just two more days and we would have been done, but _no_.” A loud exhale. “Who is going to believe that you’ve broken up when just two days before, you were kissing Donghyuck on stage like a man starved?”

Mark cringed at the words, before straightening in his seat. “Then how about we do it today? Post the statement I mean.” He exhaled shakily and glanced over at Donghyuck who refused to meet his gaze. “What difference will two days make?”

Truthfully, he was just terrified of falling any deeper when even being in the same room as Donghyuck made his heart rate skyrocket.

And the two times he had tried to talk to Donghyuck, something or other had gotten in the way, which was probably just a giant monumental sign that he shouldn’t be doing it in the first place.

_For a lion boy, Mark was probably the world’s biggest coward_.

Their manager exhaled again, a thoughtful expression on his face. “Okay. Let’s post the statement tonight then. Guess, the contract will just end here. Is that okay with the two of you?”

“Yes.” A single clipped word and then Donghyuck was standing up, chair scraping noisily against the wooden floorboards. “May I be excused, hyung?”

The manager nodded distractedly, occupied with reshuffling a stack of papers on his desk that Mark vaguely recognised as being the contract.

\---

**NCT Mark Lee & Lee Donghyuck Official Statement**

Hello, Czennies!

We’d like to thank you so much for your continued support over the past few years, especially over the course of the past few months. Every day, we are so grateful for the support of the people who mean the most to us: you guys, our families, our friends and fellow members.

Falling in love with someone is one of the most beautiful and terrifying feelings in the entire world and we are so lucky to have been able to share that experience. Nothing has changed about how much we care for each other, but often life takes us on different paths and for us, now is that time. We’ve come to the mutual decision to part as a couple but will continue to work hard together as best friends and close group mates to bring better music and better performances to you all.  

We won’t be commenting beyond this and thank you in advance for your understanding and support. Please continue to anticipate NCT’s future endeavours!

— Mark & Donghyuck

\---

**MARKHYUCK FORUM: LOVE ISN’T REAL** **  
** www.nctforum.com.kr/markhyuck/post12983 1:27 am

 

> **anon 291930 • 13 minutes ago** **  
> ** is everyone else seeing the markhyuck breakup statement online? please tell me that this is a nightmare that i can wake up from  
>  **Show 72,632 replies**
> 
> **anon 192945 • 13 minutes ago** **  
> ** i was today years old when i found out that love isn’t real  
>  _\+ 4,895 | - 32_
> 
> **anon 398521 • 13 minutes ago** **  
> ** please say sike  
>  _\+ 5,723 | - 67_
> 
> **anon 748592 • 13 minutes ago** **  
> ** NOOOOOOO I’M HEARTBROKEN  
>  _\+ 849 |- 192_
> 
> **anon 384577 • 12 minutes ago** **  
> ** guys please give them the privacy they deserve  
>  _\+ 9,394 |- 192_
> 
> **anon 948521 • 12 minutes ago** **  
> ** imagine finding out that love is fake,,,, markhyuck nation  & czennies can relate  
>  _\+ 3,129 |- 432_
> 
> **anon 384951 • 12 minutes ago**  
>  damn 2018 really was the year that love was proved false  
>  _\+ 6,128 | - 1,281_
> 
> **anon 827364 • 12 minutes ago**  
>  reading their official statement literally broke my heart sfhdshgjdkshgjfsj  
>  _\+ 989 | - 43_
> 
> **anon 475829 • 12 minutes ago**  
>  conspiracy theory: y’all saw the infamous markhyuck last kiss after the final we go up performance right? i think sm (aka the devil) snapped and was like; y’all have to chill out w the pda how bout y’all like,,, , , , break up or sumn  
>  _\+ 1,201 | - 1,498_
> 
> **anon 495883 • 12 minutes ago**  
>  markhyuck nation was asking for a kiss this whole time but when we finally got one it was a goodbye FHDJSGFJKS I’M SOBBING  
>  _\+ 8,013 | - 3,456_
> 
> **anon 182759 • 12 minutes ago**  
>  so i … no longer believe in love.  
>  _\+ 3,013 | - 159_
> 
> **anon 576928 • 11 minutes ago**  
>  so if even markhyuck can fall out of love , , , uh there’s no hope for the rest of us  
>  _\+ 6,013 | - 2,312_
> 
> **anon 658393 • 10 minutes ago**  
>  conspiracy theory 2.0: they were never together to begin with  
>  _\+ 3,201 | - 4,498_
> 
> **_Show 72,620 more replies..._ **

\---

**NCT Dream: Heartbreak City** **  
** www.koreaboo.com/news/nctdream-heartbreak-city 12:07 am

Our favourite (ex) idol couple Mark Lee and Lee Donghyuck of NCT Dream and NCT 127 have decided to call it quits! In a heartbreaking official statement released on SM Town’s official twitter late last night, following NCT Dream’s final promotional performance of _We Go Up_ , childhood sweethearts Donghyuck and Mark have “come to the mutual decision to part as a couple”.

The hashtags _#markhyuck, #NCT_ and _#loveaintreal2k18_ are currently trending globally on twitter at the time of this post.

However, this breakup statement also comes rather unexpectedly after they shared a kiss whilst exiting the stage after the same promotional performance of _We Go Up._ This has sparked debate amongst netizens about whether or not the break up was staged or forced, or if the entire breakup is another advertising tactic!

What do you think about this unexpected revelation? Tweet your thoughts @koreaboo !

\---

 

> **ot18 !!!!! @otototototoeighteen • now** **  
> ** **@koreaboo** gtfo they litearlly don’t need this bs rn
> 
> **prettiest grass @wherearewinwinslines • now** **  
> ** **@koreaboo** honestly it costs you $0 to not say anything and give them their privacy but HERE WE ARE
> 
> **Show more comments**

\---

That night, Donghyuck didn’t crawl into Mark’s bed to steal his blankets or otherwise.

_But it was okay_ , Mark told himself. Partly because he didn’t know what he’d do if Donghyuck _did_.

\---

Two weeks passed without much fanfare and now that Mark had the free time, he wished he didn’t.

He would distract himself in songwriting, filming VLIVEs with the other members and even occasionally popping into Ten and Lucas’ Chinese classes—to which Renjun glared him down with disapproval.

_“I know you’re just trying to distract yourself Hyung, but honestly at this rate, you’re_ going _to end up in NCT China.” Renjun’s shoulders slumped, “Just take a rest please, hyung.”_

_Mark laughed at the time and patted Renjun on the shoulder reassuringly, “I’m resting plenty, I promise, Injun-ah.”_

But that was a lie because resting meant that he had time to think and thinking meant Donghyuck. And anything was better than the thinly veiled looks of sympathy that he got from the hyungs and the knowing looks of concern from his dongsaengs.

\---

**MARKHYUCK FORUM: Where is markhyuck: day 15** **  
** www.nctforum.com.kr/markhyuck/post13586 1:27 am

 

> **anon 274859 • 2 minutes ago** **  
> ** I know they said that it was mutual and that they were still friends and everything, but has anyone actually seen them in the _same room_ since two weeks ago?  
>  **Show 675 replies**
> 
> **anon 399512 • 2 minutes ago** **  
> ** exactly :( and both of them just seem so down whenever we see them  
>  _\+ 395 | - 32_
> 
> **anon 748592 • 2 minutes ago** **  
> ** they’ve both lost the sparkle in their eyes :(  
>  _\+ 523 | - 72_
> 
> **anon 356938 • 2 minutes ago** **  
> ** this is 100% sus  & yes i blame sm ent.  
>  _\+ 249 |- 102_
> 
> **anon 384577 • 1 minute ago** **  
> ** i just want them to be happy again :/  
>  _\+ 394 |- 2_
> 
> **_Show 671 more replies..._ **

\---

Mark lay flat on his back, eyes trained on the ceiling of the practice room, idly tracking the patterns of light that danced across it. At the sound of the door opening, he jolted upwards, just in time to catch the gaze of Donghyuck, who appeared frozen in the door frame.

They stared at each other wordlessly and the familiar ache returned to Mark’s chest at the sight of a dishevelled Donghyuck, dark circles under his eyes and hair unkempt. Mark knew him well enough to know that he hadn’t been sleeping well.

“Donghyuck—” But the boy had already turned on his heel and disappeared out of the room.

Mark fell defeatedly back into a supine position.

He had no idea how much time had passed before the door creaked open again. This time, he didn’t move from where he lay, until a concerned face appeared above him.

“Hyung,” Mark breathed, “what are you doing here?”

Johnny returned his gaze with disapproval, “The real question is, what are _you_ doing here, Mark?” He extended a hand and Mark grasped it, allowing Johnny to pull him into a seated position.

“I don’t know,” Mark replied truthfully.

Johnny made another noise of disapproval and sat beside Mark. “In the politest way possible, get it together man.”

Mark groaned out loud, “I am _very together_ thank you very much.”

Johnny sent him a flat stare, not even dignifying the obvious lie with a response.

Mark sighed in frustration, “Maybe I made the wrong decision.” He buried his head in his hands, “Maybe I should have just told him the truth.”

Johnny hummed thoughtfully, “Yeah, probably.”

“Hyung, you’re supposed to reassure me that I did the right thing!”

“Mark, it’s not too late to tell him you know.”

“What, and make things worse than they already are?” Mark groaned again, “I’ve seen Hyuck a grand total of _one_ time over the past week and when he realised that I was already in this room, he straight up Usain Bolt-ed it away!”

“Well, why didn’t you follow him?”

Mark’s gaze dropped to his lap, “I don’t know, hyung.”

“Well, figure it out and figure it out _quickly_.” Johnny stood up, offering a hand out to Mark to help him up, “Promise me that you’ll talk to him. For the sake of all of us.”

\---

For someone who was meant to be his roommate, Mark didn’t really see a lot of Donghyuck. Frustratingly enough, despite the giant step forward they had taken during their time together as a couple, the breakup had resulted in two even bigger steps backwards.

They were back to square one: Donghyuck returning to the dorms late at night and Mark sneaking out early in the mornings in order to avoid contact. Sometimes, Mark suspected that Donghyuck even spent the nights over in the Dream dorms.

Mark very rarely saw Donghyuck now, but it didn’t stop him from thinking about the other boy. It was hard to get Donghyuck off his mind when everything around him reminded him of Donghyuck.

That morning, Mark awoke in the early hours of the morning with his throat on fire. He glanced over at the other bed—empty—and exhaled once, before slipping out of the room to fetch a glass of water.

Once he had inhaled enough water to send the entire country into drought, he turned to return to his room, only to be distracted by a slit of light glowing from the practice room furthest down the corridor.

With curiosity bleeding into his bleary thoughts, Mark tiptoed towards the room.

Sure enough, through the ajar door, Mark could spy Donghyuck practising furiously in the otherwise empty room, carefully monitoring his own actions in the floor-length mirrors. He glanced up and startled as his gaze met Mark’s through the mirror.

“What are you doing here, Mark?” His voice wasn't hostile, but it was tired and lacked its usual warmth.

Mark almost found himself wishing that Donghyuck would return to passive-aggressively calling him _Canada_.

“Hyuck,” Mark’s voice was quiet, “Please come back to the dorms with me.”

Donghyuck turned away as Mark stepped into the room, “If you came just to tell me to come back, you might as well leave.”

Mark flinched, “Please don’t work yourself down to the core again Donghyuck-ah.”

Donghyuck snorted before he resumed his practice. “I need to keep practising in order to be as good as you hyung. I want to be remembered as that guy better than Mark Lee, not Mark Lee’s loser ex.”

“Donghyuck-ah, please. You need your rest.”

Donghyuck stopped in his actions to send Mark an icy glare, “You lost the right to decide what’s good for me the moment our relationship ended.”

“Are you seriously going to pull this card now? Please Donghyuck, I care for you because you’re my _friend_. We weren’t even really dating!" Mark let out a sigh of exasperation, "Hyuck, come on. It was just a ruse that you didn’t even want me to help you with. We both had no choice and you know it.”

An expression of pain flashed across Donghyuck’s face before he shuttered all emotions off again. “Fuck you, Mark. After everything, it was all just because the manager-hyungs asked you so nicely, right? You never cared, and we were never friends. It was all for show and all for the higher-ups, right?” He stalked forwards until his finger jabbed Mark in the chest, “When will you grow a backbone and stop being SM’s plaything, Mark Lee?”

“Donghyuck—”

“No! Let me finish! I hate it, okay? I hate how willing you are to throw everything away for your future; I hate how easy it was for them to convince you into doing this stupid publicity stunt; I hate how selfless you are and how much you’re capable of acting like you cared in the first place. But most of all, I hate thinking for even half a second that you could possibly like me back.”

All the breath was knocked out of Mark in that one moment, as his sleep-addled brain struggled to process the words, “Wait, you _like_ me?”

A look of disbelief overtook Donghyuck’s features, before he shoved with all his might, pushing Mark towards the door. “Get out. Get _out,_ Mark Lee.”

Overwhelmed by his own shock and the sheer anger on Donghyuck’s usually soft features, Mark allowed himself to be shepherded towards the door, watching helplessly as it slammed in his face.

\---

Mark returned to their shared room, but he was unable to sleep.

And even though he tossed and turned for hours, Donghyuck didn’t return to the room either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _are you angry at mark? me too._
> 
> moral of the story: communication is important kiddos :)
> 
> also please listen to enemies by lauv it's my favourite lauv song ever & honestly it's such a markhyuck song hhhhhhh
> 
> it's been like one week & hahahaha regular-irregular is still ruining my life (。◕ ‿ ◕｡) what are your fav songs???? lmk so that we can scream about it together !!!!!
> 
> anyways, i have finals/exams coming up soon so this will quite possibly be my final update until then—but don't worry, i do have an ending planned :)


	6. you’ll always be my day one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _‘Cause when you're with me, I don't feel blue_  
>  _Not a day goes by that I would not redo_  
>   
>  — HONNE, [_Day 1 ◑_](https://youtu.be/hWOB5QYcmh0)

**MARKHYUCK FORUM: Where is markhyuck: day 59** **  
** www.nctforum.com.kr/markhyuck/post14586 1:27 am   

> **anon 274859 • 2 hours ago** **  
> ** day 59 update: no vlives together, no shows together, walking SUPER FAR AWAY FROM EACH OTHER at the airports, sitting in SEPARATE CARS, mb even on different flights wtf  
>  **Show 898 replies**
> 
> **anon 399512 • 2 hours ago** **  
> ** can markhyuck please at least be friends again :(  
>  _\+ 412 | - 232_
> 
> **anon 748592 • 2 hours ago** **  
> ** this is,,, officially worse than the markhyuck summer fight of 2017.  
>  _\+ 329 | - 32_
> 
> **anon 748592 • 2 hours ago** **  
> ** markhyuck fight pt. 2? :/  
>  _\+ 293 | - 128_
> 
> **_Show 895 more replies..._ **

\---

“Thank you so much for your kind responses to the mini album Czennies! Being able to put out music that you love is a big part of what motivates us to become better musicians and better performers.” Mark smiled brightly, but he knew that it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

(The makeup noonas had been chewing him out even more as of late, _“If the global supply of concealer ever begins to deplete, know that it’s because of you Mark Lee.”_ Though the words were harsh, the makeup noonas’ voices were filled with concern every time they layered the thick product onto the dark circles beneath Mark’s eyes. _“I’ll make sure to get more sleep tonight, noona.”_ But Mark’s words had sounded like a blatant lie, even to him.)

“Yes, please continue to show us your support Czennies!” Donghyuck’s leg jittered from under Mark’s hand, and he squeezed instinctively to stop his shaking. Donghyuck froze, eyes refusing to meet Mark’s.

( _“It’s been almost_ two months _Mark,”_ Taeyong had reprimanded them prior to the VLIVE, _“either suck it up and make up, or make an effort to pretend for the cameras.”_ Mark remembered giving some sort of half-hearted response and before he knew it, he was being squeezed onto a couch beside Donghyuck with the rest of Dream crowded around them. _“Just put your hand on his thigh or something like you usually do. Just something so to reassure the fans that your relationship is okay.”_ Mark had wanted to scream, _But it’s not. It really was not okay. Not in the slightest._ )

Renjun coughed awkwardly, “Anyways, we’ll be answering a few of your questions, so keep sending us hearts and comments!” He handed the phone to Jeno, who read out the first question.

“What’s been your favourite part of being able to perform together again?”

Chenle broke out into a bright smile, “Well, of course, there’s all the rehearsing, but being able to see all our hard work in the end and knowing that we did it _together_ —” Mark glanced around the room distractedly, but still found himself being pulled towards the familiar warmth of Donghyuck by his side.

_This was the closest they had been in so long. There was nothing Mark wanted more than to pull the other boy into his arms, to tuck rest his chin above Donghyuck’s shoulder and to press gentle kisses into his neck, watching the tips of his ears turn pink—_

Mark felt his own cheeks heating at his naive thoughts. The sheer longing he felt just to be able to be _near_  Donghyuck was almost overwhelming.

A cough brought him out of his thoughts, as Jisung eyed him, phone in hand. “What is Mark-hyung thinking about? The fans want to know why you look so distracted.”

Mark flushed, scrambling over his words, “I–I’m just happy to be able to do a 7Dream VLIVE again. It’s been a while, right Czennies?”

Jisung seemed to accept that as a response, passing the phone on to Donghyuck, “Donghyuck-ah, how are things between you and Mark since the—” He cut himself off at this point, but the damage had already been done. He had glanced up at the mention of Mark, only to find Mark already staring at him.

Mark had frozen awkwardly, watching the deer in the headlights look in Donghyuck’s eyes fade back into cool detachment. Mark felt a dull pang in his chest, but he felt almost disembodied—like he was witnessing the entire trainwreck as an outsider.

“We’re fine.” Donghyuck’s voice was honeyed but Mark still detected a cold tone to his neutral words. “As we said in the statement, we’re still friends and I still love Mark-hyung very much. That hasn’t changed and never will.” He turned to smile at Mark radiantly. _Too bright_. _Not Mark’s smile. Not the one saved just for him_.

Mark winced and found himself unable to open his own mouth. He simply squeezed Donghyuck’s knee again, turning a hesitant smile to the camera, “Relationship or not, Donghyuck was and always will be my best friend.” _Mark’s heart thudded painfully at the empty words._

\---

**MARKHYUCK FORUM: conspiracy #127**   
www.nctforum.com.kr/markhyuck/post193847 1:27 am   

> **anon 768984 • 1 day ago** **  
> ** okay here’s my first theory: _markhyuck didn’t break up by choice._ the formal statement was really stilted and didn’t seem like something that either of them would write? also it was way too formal for just a breakup — they weren’t married or anything. it seems like _something that SM drafted out and tacked their names onto_.
> 
> theory #2: _markhyuck are still in love_. from the few moments where they’ve been together in the same room (and oh God, that one really really awkward vlive that none of us want to relive), mark always looks constipated and hyuck looks like he’s been crying beforehand. yet when the other isn’t looking, they’re still trying to steal glances at each other. it breaks my heart seeing them like this.
> 
> theory #3: _markhyuck are fighting again—and this time it’s mark’s fault._  hyuck has caught mark staring at him a few times in the past. normally it’s returned with gross staring ft. heart eyes, but over the past few days (yo shout out to that _awkward asf vlive again_ ) all that’s happened is that he either looks tired or angry. _when was the last time y’all saw hyuck seriously angry?_ that’s right. summer markhyuck fight ‘17. the confusing part is that mark doesn’t reciprocate in the anger, he just looks like he can’t breathe, hasn’t slept and wants to be anywhere but there. this is why i think that their argument (? if that’s what it is) is mark’s fault (or partially at least)
> 
> theory #4 (possibly the most controversial): _markhyuck were never really together, it was all a marketing ploy for dream’s new mini album_. (don’t forget to stream we go up! btw czennies!) conveniently being together in the weeks leading up to the comeback? breaking up as soon as promotions are over? sounds fishy but also _exactly like something that SM would do_. however, this does not mean that i think their _relationship_ was fake per se. it has always been obvious that markhyuck has had a special sort of relationship and maybe this entire ploy made them realise (????) things/emotions. hence, the breakup has had negative influences on them both, which is why they both look like they’re in pain 24/7.
> 
> _in conclusion, theory or no theory, let’s just support markhyuck ( & all of nct honestly) since they’re so clearly going through a time of difficulty. hwaiting czennies! (& don’t forget to stream the new dream mini album!) _  
>  **Show 9,327 replies**
> 
> **anon 489248 • 18 hours ago** **  
> ** woah i think this is the longest ever post in the nct markhyuck forum  
>  _\+ 390 | - 384_
> 
> **anon 837579 • 18 hours ago** **  
> ** i guess we’ll really see if they’re fighting at the performance tmr :(((  
>  _\+ 203 | - 192_
> 
> **anon 283947 • 10 hours ago** **  
> ** ur really putting too much thought into this.  
>  _\+ 199 | - 283_
> 
> **anon 173489 • 12 hours ago** **  
> ** delulu.  
>  _\+ 176 | - 432_
> 
> **_Show 9,323 more replies..._ **

\---  

> **markiemoo !!!!! @markoppa • 59 minutes ago** **  
> ** a thread of markhyuck being awkward at today’s dream stage
> 
> **markiemoo !!!!! @markoppa • 58 minutes ago** **  
> ** **@markoppa** so they walk on stage and mh are as far away from each other as possible lol
> 
> **markiemoo !!!!! @markoppa • 57 minutes ago** **  
> ** **@markoppa** kdsfskd they’re not even looking at each other wtf
> 
> **markiemoo !!!!! @markoppa • 57 minutes ago** **  
> ** **@markoppa** uh yeah still love each other still best friends MY ASS
> 
> **markiemoo !!!!! @markoppa • 57 minutes ago** **  
> ** **@markoppa** y’all who do they think they’re kidding smh
> 
> **markiemoo !!!!! @markoppa • 57 minutes ago** **  
> ** **@markoppa** mark looks really distracted again
> 
> **markiemoo !!!!! @markoppa • 54 minutes ago** **  
> ** **@markoppa** oh no :(((( i feel so bad for them wtf they’re clearly not in their best form
> 
> **markiemoo !!!!! @markoppa • 54 minutes ago** **  
> ** **@markoppa** mark missed a cue for once verse and hyuck almost fell again
> 
> **markiemoo !!!!! @markoppa • 53 minutes ago** **  
> ** **@markoppa** bbys why :(((((
> 
> **markiemoo !!!!! @markoppa • 49 minutes ago** **  
> ** **@markoppa** look i love them but that was a disaster from start to finish
> 
> **markiemoo !!!!! @markoppa • 49 minutes ago** **  
> ** **@markoppa** i hope sm actually lets them rest honestly they both look like they need it
> 
> **markiemoo !!!!! @markoppa • 48 minutes ago** **  
> ** **@markoppa** well,,, this thread sure took a dark turn
> 
> **nshittyindahoOOUUUUSE @suckmytoesbby • now** **  
> ** **@markoppa** wow look at our oppars proving what we always knew,,, that nct was really meant to be pronounced nSHITTY ;((( i don’t think i’ve ever seen a performance this bad before wOWEE owo

\---

“Doyoung-hyung, could you please pass the salt?” Doyoung looked up at Donghyuck’s request and eyed the salt shaker sitting squarely in front of Mark.

Doyoung sighed quietly when Mark does not move and reaches over to awkwardly grasp the salt shaker. He leaned back into his seat and finally passed the salt to Donghyuck.

“Thanks, hyung.”

Mark knew that he was an awkward person by nature, so, for the most part, he tried his best to be as un-awkward as possible, filling the silence with laughter and bright smiles. But it was so _so hard_ to avoid awkwardness when the tension threatened to swallow up everything in the room and how he wanted nothing more at that moment than to dig himself a hole in the ground and leap into it.

No–one had mentioned the elephant in the room yet. Mark’s throat felt dry and the water jug sat by Donghyuck’s left elbow, but Mark _couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe—_

“Johnny–hyung,” he croaked finally, “can you pass me the water?”

Johnny sat at Donghyuck’s right, so he raised his eyebrows at the request. “Donghyuck–ah, do you mind passing me the—”

“That’s enough.” Taeyong dropped his chopsticks into his bowl, leaving them to clatter loudly and effectively silencing the quiet chatter in the room. “I really didn’t think I would have to do this, but quite frankly, we’ve all just about had it with your teenage angst. It’s affecting performances and the group dynamic. The fans are starting to catch on and you won’t be able to fool them with that _we’re still friends and still love each other very much_ bullshit for much longer.” Taeyong exhaled loudly through his nose, eyebrows furrowed closely together in a look of intense suffering.

“Mark, until you and Donghyuck can sort through whatever bullshit you’re still holding onto, don’t even _think_ about asking Johnny–hyung for that water.”

\---

Mark could hear faint laughter and quiet conversations from the kitchen, even from his current position in the hallway. Following Taeyong _losing it_ , he and Donghyuck had been promptly removed from the kitchen in order to resolve “whatever bullshit” they had going on between them.

Mark coughed awkwardly and glanced up, only to find Donghyuck already looking at him. “Look, I—” Mark sighed through his nose and selected his words carefully, “Donghyuck–ah, if things being okay between us means going back to that stage before all of this happened, that stage where we borderline hated each other? If that’s what it takes for things to be okay between us again, then I’ll gladly take it.”

Donghyuck’s eyes narrowed at this, “You really think we can just go back to _before_? Mark Lee, you truly are the optimist.”

Mark felt like pulling his hair out, “Then what do you want from me? We can’t just stay stuck in this state of passive–aggressively ignoring each other for the rest of our careers! Personal problems aside, we still have to work together Donghyuck–ah. Let’s stop this ignoring and avoiding at least. We can be friends or something.”

Donghyuck sighed deeply, “Hyung, I don’t think we can ever be friends.” A crease appeared between his eyebrows as he chewed on his lower lip, seemingly thinking over his words, “I’m sorry.”

Mark found himself wishing for the almost disparaging way Donghyuck used to call him _Canada_ and the dull ache returned to his chest, “Ah. I’m sorry as well, in that case.” Mark didn’t quite know what he was apologising for.

_Was he sorry for developing feelings for Donghyuck, or was he sorry that things had ended up this way?_

Donghyuck smiled humourlessly, “That aside, let’s get along well Mark Lee.” He nodded his head in the direction of the kitchen, “Feel free to go get your water now, hyung. I don’t think I have any reason to go back in. I’m full anyway.”

_And even though the two of them had come to some sort of tentative agreement, Mark didn’t feel as if things were any better than before._

\---

“Yukhei.” Mark had his head buried in his pillow and his words came out muffled. “I should have listened to you when I had the chance.”

The clanging of electronic warfare stopped as Yukhei paused the game he had been playing for the past half hour. “Look, I won’t say I told you so, but—”

“ _Yukhei._ ” Mark sighed, “I don’t know what to do.”

“Well at least you’re civil at the moment, right? That’s an improvement. And you’ve stopped publicly ignoring each other, which is another improvement.”

“Dude, I don’t just want _civil_ , I want to like,” Mark rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling, avoiding Yukhei’s curious eyes, “hold his hand and shit.”

Yukhei whistled lowly, “Damn, you’ve got it worse than I ever could have imagined.” He picked up his phone again to resume his game, “Did you ever end up telling him? That you liked him?”

“No, but—”

“Well, why the fuck not?”

Mark flailed his arms out dramatically, “He looked so happy when the manager–hyungs told us that we could end our farce soon. Who am I to deprive him of that happiness? He clearly didn’t want it to go on any longer.” Mark’s stomach twisted as he remembered his encounter with Donghyuck from weeks ago in the practice room, “But then he said that he liked me and I—”

“Wait, dude, you’ve lost me. You like him, he likes you, I don’t see the problem here.”

Mark groaned, “It’s not that easy. He accidentally told me after everything and then things were already a mess by then and,” Mark’s voice dropped, “And now I’m scared that things won’t ever go back to normal. Yukhei, he said he didn’t even want to be _friends_ any more.”  

“Maybe he wants to be _more than friends_ ,” Yukhei waggled his eyebrows and at Mark’s unimpressed look, he coughed awkwardly before continuing, “Besides, if it’s any consolation, you guys weren't exactly friends _before_ this started.”

That earned him a pillow to the head, phone falling to the floor at the impact.

\---

“Mark, can you stay behind to help me clean up?” Sicheng’s gentle words didn’t make Mark think twice of the request.

“Sure.” He pocketed his phone and followed Sicheng into the kitchen, “Is there anything in particular that you wanted a hand with?”

Sicheng pondered for a moment as he began to unload the dishes, “Actually, could you return some of the mess that Yuta and Taeil made to the pantry?” He gestured to a pile of still open ingredients. “If you could just tidy it up a bit and then put them back where they belong, that would be a great help.” Sicheng gave Mark a grateful smile, “Thanks so much, again.”

Mark felt a surge of affection for the older boy, not for the first time being incredibly glad for the unconventional family they had formed as NCT. “It’s no problem at all.”

He slipped around the bench and began to bag what could be bagged and dispose of what couldn’t be salvaged. When the mess had been tidied up as much as possible, Mark gathered the bags and headed towards the pantry.

Mark wasn’t someone who typically spent much time in the kitchen—having been banned by the other members after Gordon Ramsay had attacked his eggs on Twitter—and couldn’t remember the last time he had even been in the pantry.

Maybe before they even debuted as 127, when they used to play hide and seek and Mark would hide in the spacious pantry, knees tucked up against his chest and squeezed beside the tin of rice. He smiled faintly, squeezing into the darkened pantry. Even if he was given the choice to return to trainee days, he didn’t think he would take it, regardless (or maybe, _because of_ ) the mess that had occurred over the past few months.

Mark flicked the lights on and slid a box of cashews onto the shelf, humming softly to himself as he worked.  

Just as he was almost done, a familiar voice floated underneath the door, seemingly heading towards the pantry.

“What do you _mean_ you _‘accidentally left my phone in the pantry’'_? Hyung, how does that even happen?”

Mark could hear Taeil let out a nervous chuckle, “Well, Yuta and I—”

“Y’know what hyung, I don’t even want to know.” Donghyuck’s exasperation was evident even though Mark couldn’t see his face and Mark couldn’t help himself from letting out a quiet laugh.

The door swung open and Donghyuck froze in the door frame, “Oh, I didn’t expect to see you here Mark–hyung.”

“Uh—” Mark averted his eyes from Donghyuck’s insistent gaze, “Yeah, I’m just helping Winwin–hyung out with a few things.”

Donghyuck eyed him curiously one last time and seemed to think nothing of it, stepping inside the pantry in search of his phone. “Hey, you wouldn’t happen to have seen my—?”

The pantry door slammed shut loudly and Mark’s heart plummeted as he heard the clicking sound of a lock. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Donghyuck immediately spun back around and hammered on the door, “Hyung this isn’t funny, let us out.”

“Sorry, no can do, Taeyong’s orders!” Taeil let out a giggle and his footsteps faded away, leaving Mark and Donghyuck trapped—and  _alone_ —in the pantry. Whilst a younger Mark might have appraised the pantry for being huge enough to hide in, the current Mark felt almost claustrophobic, the walls of the pantry closing in on him and what once was his biggest nightmare.

Lee Donghyuck.

The aforementioned boy slid defeatedly to the ground, head buried in his hands.

Mark observed helplessly, before turning around to shelve the final item. As he pushed it further onto the shelf, he heard a soft thud and reached his hand forwards in curiosity. His fingers grasped a sleek metal object and he coughed awkwardly, dropping the item into Donghyuck’s lap, “I found your phone.”

Donghyuck glanced up briefly—and Mark could have _sworn_ that he smiled briefly at him—before unlocking the device. The light from the screen illuminated his face harshly, but Mark still felt his breath catching.

“Hyuck—”

Donghyuck’s eyes remained glued to his phone, “Sorry, just give me a moment to yell at Taeyong–hyung.”

After aggressively typing out a few messages, the glow lighting up Donghyuck’s face faded as he dropped his phone into his lap. Unable to take the silence, Mark fidgeted nervously, tapping the side of the rice tin rhythmically.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

“Would you _stop that_?”

Mark’s head jolted upwards, fingers immediately freezing to the side of the tin. “I—”

“Mark Lee if you can’t be quiet then I’ll _make you_.”

Mark almost snorted and unthinkingly, spat out a response, “What, are going to kiss me or something?” As soon as the words left his mouth, he felt the blood rush to his cheeks and clamped a hand over his mouth.

His wide eyes appraised Donghyuck who was sitting opposite him in the pantry. “I didn’t say anything,” he mumbled, eyes falling to the ground.

Donghyuck let out a quiet chuckle, head falling back to _thunk_ loudly against the door. “ _God_ , you make it so hard for me to hate you. Now, but back then as well.” He let out a shuddering breath, “How can I possibly hate you when you go around smiling like, like _that_ —” Mark hadn’t even realised he was smiling, “and when you say stupid shit that you don’t think through like _that_.”

Mark glanced upwards again with hesitation, words coming out faintly in his shock at Donghyuck so blatantly verbalising his thoughts, “Don’t swear so much, Donghyuck–ah.”

Donghyuck laughed again—properly this time, “It’s funny, right?” He gazed wistfully at the Mark, “We’ve changed so much in such a short span of time, yet nothing’s really changed at all? _Fuck_ , it’s almost reassuring,” Donghyuck swore again, a soft grin curling at his lips as if in retaliation to Mark’s earlier protest.

“No,” Mark breathed out, “Nothing’s really changed at all, to be honest.” He inhaled and decided to throw caution to the wind, “I think I’ve always been a little bit in love with you Lee Donghyuck.”

Donghyuck’s grin faltered, “What?”

Mark continued on, determined to say what he had been too afraid to say before, “Yeah, I think I’ve always been a little bit—no a _lot_ —in love with you, it’s just taken me this long to get over our stupid rivalry and realise that the intense emotions you made me feel ran a bit deeper than petty hatred.”

“We hated each other,” Donghyuck continued faintly. “Mark Lee, you can’t just—”

Mark eyed him, “Didn’t we establish whilst cuddling in  _my_ bed a few months ago that our  _‘hatred’_ was mere pettiness that we both got over after a bit?”

Donghyuck hid his face behind his hands, “Canada, please don’t—” He exhaled deeply through his nose, “Do you mean it though?” He peeked up at Mark with an emotion that could almost be identified as _hope_. “That you love me?”

A brilliant grin spread across Mark’s face, “Yeah. In the time that we had together, I realised how happy you make me, how happy I am when we’re not at each other’s throats and Donghyuck, I just really _love_ —” A small object hit Mark squarely in the chest, knocking the wind out of him, “Donghyuck, literally what the _fu_ —”

“ _Do you know how much I hate you right now?_ ” Donghyuck’s voice echoed shrilly in the cramped space, “Do you _know_ how much time I wasted crying over you Canada?”

He sniffed loudly and Mark leaned closer to look at him, grasping the phone that Donghyuck had thrown— _really hard_ —at him. “Donghyuck–ah, are you _crying_?”

“Literally _fuck you, Canada._ ” Donghyuck sniffled dramatically and dragged a sleeve across his eyes, “You’re so _stupid_ , this whole time, you kept repeating how you were glad we were _friends_ and then—”

“Donghyuck–ah, if being friends with you means that I can be close to you, of course, I’d be glad. Besides, you’re the one who was so keen to end our relationship in the public eye!”

“That’s only because this whole time you kept emphasising our _friendship_ , oh my _God_ you’re literally so _exasperating._  And we’re _both_ idiots, because why else would I—” Mark scooted close enough to wrap an arm around the sobbing boy, who hiccoughed in an attempt to stifle his wails, “— _why else would I love you too_?”

“You—” Mark exhaled and couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face, “You do?”

“Stupid, didn’t you hear me last time?” Donghyuck reached his hands up to squeeze Mark’s face between his palms.

Mark resisted his usual instinct to flinch away, instead melting into the younger boy’s touch. “Wha—?”

Donghyuck let out a melodious laugh, sniffing loudly, “I might be the sun,” Mark snorted at how despite his dramatic wailing just mere minutes ago, Donghyuck still fought to take control of the situation, “but Mark-hyung. To me, to _everyone_ really, _you’re_ the golden one. You radiate warmth and heat and holy _shit_ —”

Mark cast his eyes downwards, feeling the heat rush up to meet Donghyuck’s hands on his cheeks, “Do you want me to start crying as well, you absolute demon?”

Donghyuck grinned beautifully, “It’s hard not to fall for someone like you when we’re forced to spend so much time together.”

Mark laughed, “Did you really hate it that much though? Us spending so much time together?”

Donghyuck locked eyes with Mark, tone filled with utmost sincerity as he answered, “Yes, I hated it and I hate you even more.” Nonetheless, the silent mirth in his eyes belied him and Mark couldn’t help breaking free of Donghyuck’s grasp to press their lips together briefly.

“I like you so much Donghyuck–ah,” Mark whispered into Donghyuck’s hair.

“Yeah, yeah.” Donghyuck smiled, “I like you too Canada.”

\---

\---

**MARKHYUCK FORUM: MARKHYUCK IS HERE: DAY 66** **  
** www.nctforum.com.kr/markhyuck/post200102 1:27 am    

> **anon 384959 • 1 hour ago** **  
> ** markhyuck: kings of proving rumours wrong ! honestly, dating or not dating, i’m just glad to see that they’re still friends :))))  
>  **Show 12,327 replies**
> 
> **anon 489248 • 58 minutes ago** **  
> ** yeah :((( you don’t fake that sort of happiness around each other, not a single trace of that awkwardness from that god-awful vlive  
>  _\+ 990 | - 584_
> 
> **anon 384891 • 32 minutes ago** **  
> ** it’s nice to hear mark and hyuck laughing again uwu  <3 even their bickering is cute to me now. i’m glad to see them smiling again :))))))  
>  _\+ 893 | - 192_
> 
> **anon 347729 • 32 minutes ago** **  
> ** please i’ll never ask for anything ever again, my only otp from this point forwards is markhyuck + happiness uwu i’m so glad they’re getting along now  
>  _\+ 374 | - 72_
> 
> **_Show 12,324 more replies..._ **

\---

“The fans are having a really good response to your _Dream vs. Dream_ ,” their manager clasped his hands on the table and smiled warmly at them, “not too over the top, but also a gentle reassurance to the fans that everything is okay.”

Both Mark and Donghyuck bowed their heads respectfully in response as their manager continued, “And for us, it’s nice to see that you’re getting along well again. On behalf of all of us really, we’re glad to see that this little publicity stunt hasn’t affected your relationship all that much.”

Mark bit down on his lip to keep from grinning as Donghyuck squeezed his fingers beneath the table.

( _“Canada, you don’t mind if we keep this to ourselves for the most part, right?”_ Donghyuck’s voice had sounded unsure, _“Forgive me for wanting to keep you to myself.”_

Mark had simply brushed his lips against Donghyuck’s throat in response, _“Of course not.”_ Mark would give Donghyuck the whole world if he could. _“Besides, have you read some of the posts in the_ Markhyuck Forum? _Sometimes our fans can be so perceptive it scares me.”_

 _“You read about our relationship online? You’re such a loser, Canada,”_ but Donghyuck’s tone was affectionate. )

“I’d say that this entire thing was a success, wouldn’t you?” Their manager stood up to walk to the door, “Thank you for your time boys.”

“Thank you hyung,” both boys bowed again and with that, Mark and Donghyuck exited the office.

As soon as they were out of their manager’s line of vision, Donghyuck shifted himself closer to Mark, letting out a content sigh as he laid his head on Mark’s shoulder. The two of them continued down the corridor, hand in hand and Mark stopped trying to suppress his bright smile.

Mark didn’t quite know when the boy he had convinced himself he'd hated had squeezed his way into his heart. Maybe it started when Mark and Donghyuck were forced to pretend to the world that they were lovesick fools, or maybe even way before that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **END.**  
>   
> 
> hey guys ~ thank you so much for following this story. words can't express how much I appreciate your kind comments and support ( ˘ ³˘)♥ I hope you've enjoyed this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it — _dESPITE_ my awful updating habits
> 
> (ooft I'm especially sorry to that one cc anon who I told "i'll try to update next weekend" shdhfhshdhd this chapter is dedicated to you ! ♥)
> 
> — signing out for now,  
> scintilla xx

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading !!!!!! ( ˘ ³˘)♥ ask me stuff/yell at me [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/adrarerien)
> 
> [♥ fic playlist ♥](https://open.spotify.com/user/irxdescent/playlist/5MHLZ57vtziSry0jT8fSkm?si=ymgQ35-pSke4slJmGGXgSA)


End file.
